My Hero
by Sophia Winters
Summary: When Selena slipped and fell unconscious after being chased by the school bullies, she wakes up to find herself in Dark Pit's mansion. When he tries to take her back home, they realize that Medusa tampered with the only way for her to get back to Earth. Now Selena has no choice, but to stay with Dark Pit and his relatives. Will Selena ever get back home? (OC x Dark Pit)
1. Chapter 1: The Boy with Black Wings

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of Kid Icarus or Kid Icarus Uprising. All rights belong to the rightful owner and creator. The only thing I own is my made up inserted character Selena. This is ONLY written for the enjoyment of the fans. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME! **

**Enjoy ;) **

**Introduction**

Ever since the time where he helped Pit defeat Medusa in Skyworld, there hasn't been too much else going on. He mostly spends his days training by himself, working on getting stronger every day and sometimes fight with his twin brother/rival, Pit. He now owns his own mansion that he got from his mother Palutena, but even though he now has a very peaceful life and does whatever he wants, he felt like there was something missing in his life. The boy couldn't figure out what it was, until one day, when he was gazing down at the mortal realm, in the Fountain of Realms, there was a certain girl that caught his attention. He learned that her name was Selena, and a very beautiful girl she was. He secretly admired her long light brown wavy hair, with the most wonderful topaz blue eyes that shimmered whenever she was happy. He always daydreamed about her and how he just wanted to hold her or even meet her for that matter, but he usually pushed away those thought and would say to himself,

"This isn't like me. What am I thinking? I'm not that kind of person to do stuff like that."

Over time the dark angel grew feelings for her and thought that she was different from the other girls that he met. She was kind, beautiful, and strong and was also a rebel as well. Whenever he was bored, he would always gaze into the Fountain of Realms to see how she was doing. What he also learned about her is that she gets bullied a lot at school and during the night he would always see her crying and saying to herself how much she hates life. How badly the boy wanted to go down there to the mortal realm and help her and to meet her in person, but he knew he couldn't because Palutena told him it would be a bad idea if he did, but did that stop him?

No.

**Chapter 1: The Boy with Black Wings **

It was around the end of the day and 3 o' clock was coming around pretty fast. For Selena school was already let out and she was so relieved to get the hell outta that school. She never liked school. It was not only boring, but a real big pain in the ass for everybody, especially for her. She sighed at the thought as she came out the back door of the school, nearby the thick forest that was in the back. She decided to take that way because it was the closest door to her and she didn't know the school very well either. Selena slung her backpack over her right shoulder and was planning on going home by walking up to the front of the school.

_Or, at least that's what she had in mind. _

Just as she was going to go around the corner towards the front of the school, she almost ran into three other teenage boys that appeared as if they were anticipating her. They didn't look like they were there to greet her either. She tried to get around them, but the three boys would continue blocking her way and just shoved her back. From what Selena, could tell, they were the ones that she reported to the school office for causing her and a lot of other kids trouble. She embraced herself for what was going to come next.

"Hello Selena," the one in front said sinisterly. "I sure hope you remember us." Doing her best to stay strong and stand her ground she replied sternly,

"What do you want Brandon?" A pleased look spread across his face.

"So you do remember us, that's nice. You shouldn't have reported us to the office; that will only make things a lot worse for you." Selena couldn't take this anymore, so she made up her mind to tease them a bit.

"Heh, how worse can it get?" One of the boys forcefully pushed her against the brick building, causing the back of her head to slam against the wall a bit. She felt a little dizzy from that. Something in her head snapped from the impact and so she punched the same kid in the face. The boy staggered back and that was where all hell broke loose. The three of them became furious at Selena for hurting them, so they tried mulling her over. Luckily she dodged just in time and there wasn't too many places for her to go to since they were blocking all of the ways to the front of the school. The only place where she could run to now was the forest that was nearby, and that was exactly what she did.

Selena ignored the terrible cuts and bruises that she gained as she pushed her way through the thick vines, weeds and trees that were in the way. Adrenaline pulsed through her veins as she heard her assailants gaining up on her. She sprinted as fast as she could, without tripping over any of the fallen trees and vines that were surrounding her.

It wasn't long before she came to a small river. At this point Selena was exhausted from all of that running and when she arrived at the river, she stopped a moment to catch her breath. The teenage girl looked down at herself and realized how much of a mess she was. Her clothes were covered in dirt, deep scratches from the plant thorns that dug into her skin and fresh green bruises were coming onto her knees. She focused her attention back on running when she turned behind her to see that the three boys were onto her, and fast!

"Don't let her get away!" Brandon shouted. Selena was deathly afraid of what they might do to her when they catch up to her, so she took her chances with the raging river that was ahead of her. She stepped into the water, making a splashing sound with her feet and was almost across, when she lost her footing. All at once, the moment where she lost her balance, she collapsed over the slippery stones and crashed head first into a nearby giant rock in the river. The side of Selena's head throbbed with pain and just lied there in the river, paralyzed and blood coming out from the crack in her skull. She gave up on herself when she heard the three boys coming after her.

"This is it," she thought to herself. She really did think that it was all over for her, but before the teenagers could walk on the other side of the river towards her, a silhouette of a young boy, that appeared to be around her age, appeared before the three boys. Selena couldn't really see him clearly because, not only was her vision fuzzy, but the person that was helping her, had his back to her, so she didn't know who it was. All that she noticed was that he had black hair and wings on his back. She slowly fell unconscious to the sound of Brandon and his followers screaming.

Selena was still half conscious and groggy as she stirred awake. Her vision was still kind of blurry and she could still feel her head aching. She has never hit her head so hard before. She was still in a daze as she tried to take in her surroundings. Selena knew that she was in a soft and comfy bed with white sheets on them. The walls around the huge room she was in were white and the room was practically empty, except for a nightstand, a candle and a dresser drawer towards the left side. She also noticed that there was somebody standing next to her bed, looking at her. Selena hadn't come to her senses yet, so she thought that she was in her own room back at home, which was similar to the one she's in now.

"Are you alright?" a firm toned boy asked. She stretched out her arms and yawned.

"Yeah, I'm good, but my heads killing me though." Selena cuddled into the fluffy bed more and breathed a sigh of relief, wanting to go back to sleep again. "But man, I had the weirdest dream." The boy sat down in a chair next to her, with his arms crossed.

"What did you dream about?"

"That I was running away from these teenage boys at school, and I was running from them, until I came to a river and hit my head against a rock. Then another boy, except with wings came and…" As it all started to come back to her, Selena realized what happened and hastily sat up from the bed. She turned to see that sitting in a chair next to her, was the same boy with black hair and wings that she saw save her. He encouraged her to finish speaking.

"And…?" he asked with a smirk.

"You came and rescued me." Selena spoke slowly on her last sentence, hesitating to even say it. Her face flushed red with embarrassment, but that was the last thing on her mind. She wanted to know where she was and how she came to be. Not only that, but who is this boy and why did he even save her? All these questions came to mind as the boy snickered at her expression. One of her questions was answered soon enough.

"Welcome to the Realm between Worlds, Selena."

**So how was it? Please tell me what you think about it and please review! If you want me to post another chapter you'll have to bother me about it. See you next time? :/**


	2. Chapter 2: Not a Dream

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of Kid Icarus or Kid Icarus Uprising. All rights belong to the rightful owner and creator. The only thing I own is my made up inserted character Selena. This is ONLY written for the enjoyment of the fans. **

**Chapter 2: Not a Dream **

"Welcome to Skyworld, Selena." The boy said with an amused smirk on his face. He began laughing at her even more when she grew wide eyed at his statement. She gave him a look, like he was some kind of alien. She absolutely could not believe this was happening. She looked down at her hands and from her eyes she became very frightened. Selena was absolutely speechless. She opened her mouth to try and say something to him, but no words came out of her mouth. The boy gave her an expressionless look.

"Are you alright, Selena? It looks like you've just seen a ghost." She felt her heart skip a few beats. This was all too much for her to take at once. She was hoping that if she goes back to sleep again then this would all just be a bad dream.

"I have," she said before passing out again on the bed. He put his hand over his forehead in exasperation and shook his head.

"Okay, maybe I was a bit too blunt. Let's try that again when she wakes up…again."

When Selena woke up again, she was disappointed to see that she was in the same room as she was in before. She was even more disappointed when she turned her head to the left to see the same dark angel sitting in a chair next to her. This still didn't convince her that this was real. Selena stared up at the ceiling for a long while before exclaiming,

"You gotta be kidding me?! I'm still dreaming?!" The boy waved to her.

"Yo," he greeted coolly. "Welcome back." Selena groaned and put the pillow she was laying on over her head for a few seconds, then peaked from behind the fluffiness the dark angel's face. Despite being rude, she thought that he was actually quite cute. Her cheeks turned red at the thought and she put the pillow down on her lap, when she stopped blushing. The boy raised an eyebrow at her. His tone was very stern. "Do you still think your dreaming?"

"Yes."

"If you were dreaming do you think this wouldn't hurt?" He reached down to her arm and pinched her hard. She pulled her arm away.

"OW! Okay, maybe I'm not dreaming."

"Good, that's what I like to hear." The boy walked over to the dresser and opened it to take out a lovely topaz blue dress that matched her eyes. He threw it at her. "Now go and put this on. I'll be back in a little bit." Before he could open the door knob, Selena stopped him by saying,

"Wait!" He did so and turned around to face her.

"What is it?"

"What's your name?" He pondered on the answer for that question.

"I don't have one, but you can just call me Dark Pit." With that being said he left the room and Selena looked down at the dress she held in her hands. It was a very gorgeous dress. It came down to her ankles when she put it on. The dress was tight in the wait and sleeves, showing her skinny waist and wide hips. She wasn't used to wearing this type of clothing, so she felt a bit uncomfortable in it, but didn't want to complain to the person who saved her.

When Dark Pit came back, right when he laid eyes on her, he flushed a little in the face and looked away for a second to regain himself. He approached her and told her that she needed to come down to the dining room with him so that she could eat. This reminded Selena of her stomach that was growling a little.

"Okay, I will, but on one condition."

"And what is that?"

"You need to answer some of my questions." Dark Pit shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright, I'll tell you, only if you promise me one thing." Selena crossed her arms, feeling like this was deja vu.

"And what is that?" A sly grin spread across the dark angel's face.

"That you won't faint again." She thought it was terrible of him to remind her of that. She felt anger boiling up inside of her, thinking that this kid has some nerve.

"Fine," Selena growled. Dark Pit sneered for a little bit at her cute, furious expression.

"Basically, when you were unconscious I brought you to Skyworld, so that one of my physicians can help dress your wounds. Also, you're in the mansion that I own." She was taken aback from his last statement.

"You own a mansion?"

"Sure I do," he said like it was nothing. She glared at him and once again shrugged his shoulders. "It's not like you're going to stay here forever or anything. I'll make sure to get you back to the mortal realm, at least, once you wounds have healed." Dark Pit pointed to her terrible head wound that was bandaged up. "It's too dangerous traveling from realms, when you're injured."

"Hmm…I see." The two of them stared at one another for a long while, waiting for someone to say something. Selena thought that she should be the one to break the silence. "What happened to the bullies that were coming after me?"

"Let's just say that they got what they deserved." Unshaken by his mysterious explanation, she clapped the palm of her hands together rather cheerfully. "Okay, let's go and get something to eat then."

Selena was breathless when she followed Dark Pit around his mansion. It was so amazing! She thought that all of the black paint on the walls was kind of depressing, but other than that, the place was huge. Crystal chandeliers hung from the sky high ceilings and the going up and down all of those spiral staircases made her feel dizzy after a while. The food that she ate at the dining room tasted very delicious. Sure, it wasn't as good as pizza or macaroni and cheese, but it was still worth eating. In fact, she didn't even know what she was eating. :/

After the meal that they just had, she had Dark Pit escort her back to her room, sensing that she would need some more time to rest, which was true. Sometimes when Selena turns her head too fast, she gets really dizzy and even almost fainting. Luckily Dark Pit was there to catch her whenever that happened, and when it did both of them would usually blush a bright red.

When they arrived back to her room, Selena laid back down onto her bed and sank into the warm fluffiness of the soft mattress and pillows, literally! They were seriously so comfortable that she would want to fall asleep forever in an endless peaceful dream, with her hero in it. Dark Pit was a bit quieter than before, but Selena didn't think anything of it. He stood there as he watched her smile radiate throughout the entire room.

"That was enjoyable," she said optimistically, hugging her pillow. "Also, thanks for the food, water, fluffy pillows, and…"

"You don't need to thank me," he interrupted coldly. Selena felt his bitter words pierce right through her. Feeling bad for being so annoying to him her heart sank down. She clutched the pillow in her hand even tighter. Her forehead touched her pillow.

"Sorry," she muttered. Ignoring what she said Dark Pit headed for the door and wasn't going to say anything, but Selena asked him, "Hey Dark Pit, am I going to see you again?"

"Why ask?"

"I really like spending time with you." He clenched his fists by his sides and grew stiff, fighting off his urge to blush. He couldn't help but to think that the way she says things so innocently and cheerfully was so cute. Dark Pit felt butterflies flutter about in his stomach.

"Yes, you are." Was all that he said before he left. When she heard the door shut, Selena continued to grip the pillow she had in her hands and curled up into a little ball on the bed, with a big grin on her face. Ever since the dark angel saved her from the bullies at school, all that she could think about is Dark Pit. She always thought that he was so handsome with his black hair and crimson red eyes. Selena never felt so love stricken, not in her whole entire life. At the same time she hopes that when her wounds heal that she'll be able to see her family again back home.

As the days passed by, Selena's wounds were healing better each day. Sometimes instead of the physician changing her bandages, Dark Pit would do it for her, which made her feel a little embarrassed, because she wasn't used to being this close to a boy before, especially a handsome one. Selena would spend most of her time in her room to rest, but once in a while Dark Pit would take her around the mansion to get a little exercise in for her, besides, staying in a room all day with nothing to do is really boring. Over time the two of them felt like they were growing attached to each other. Deep down inside Dark Pit felt very in love with her, but he has never felt like this before, because of that at times he would get really frustrated and lash out at Selena over nothing, making her feel like she has done something wrong, even though she hasn't. He also thoroughly enjoyed teasing her, in his hardhearted way. She did her best to suck it up and pretend that it wasn't a big deal whenever that happened.

Two weeks have passed and Selena's wound were very much healed. Sure she had a small crack in her skull and still felt a little bit of pain on the right side of her head if she pressed down on it, but other than that she was as good as new. Dark Pit noticed her recovery as well and was glad that she was feeling better, even though he didn't express it.

Early in the morning Selena was in a really good mood. She was so peppy and cheerful that she couldn't contain herself. She ripped off her bandages that morning and ran all around the room, just to make sure that her head was better. When she was still completely normal, even after all that exercise, she put her fists up in the air and congratulated herself.

It wasn't long before Dark Pit knocked on the door before she allowed him to come into the room. He was a bit taken aback at how energetic Selena was this morning, or at least more than usual. Sure, she usually smiles a lot and has a positive attitude, but this time, he knew why she was so thrilled. His heart sank at the thought of it.

"Good morning Dark Pit," she greeted happily. "Did you have a good evening yesterday?" He scratched his head, still a bit tired.

"Yeah, I did, but I'm curious, where do you get your energy from? Seriously?!" His speech was more on the negative side, chilling Selena to the bone, but that still didn't stop her from smiling at him. She put her hands behind her back shyly.

"Umm…I don't know. I guess that's just the way I am."

"Well anyway, what do you want to do today?" She stood up from her bed and thought that it was obvious.

"Well…since my wounds have healed and I'm feeling better, I was wondering if…" Dark Pit put out the palm of his hand in front of her.

"Don't! I know what you're going to say. You want to get back to your family, right?" Selena nodded her head in her meek way. It saddened him to know that it was her time to go already, but the dark angel knew that this time would have to come eventually. Still, he was glad that he got to meet her.

"Alright," he replied assertively. "Let's go."

They finally arrived in the middle of the courtyard of the mansion. There were neatly trimmed hedges and vegetation that grew all around them. There were tons of flowers planted everywhere, but they weren't colored, the only colors that the flower petals had on them were a midnight black color. Still, Selena still found them beautiful, because there wasn't such a thing as black roses in the mortal realm. Of course, in the middle of the courtyard was the thing that they needed in order for her to get back home. Dark Pit told her that it was called, the Fountain of Realms, where it connected their Skyworld realm and the mortal realms together. It was the only thing that was needed in order for any of the angels to travel to the planet called Earth. Selena stared down in the beautifully large fountain, with water in it that shimmered like a thousand crystals scattered upon it. She brushed her hand though the water.

"Here it is," Dark Pit said. "The Fountain of Realms."

"So I'll be able to go back home now?" He nodded his head, miserably.

"If you jump into this fountain you'll find yourself in the same place that you once were in." Selena smiled.

"Okay Dark Pit, thank you very much for your help. I'll never forget you." She tried looking at him directly in the eyes, but he avoided her gaze. He wanted to say something, but couldn't muster up the courage to say it, especially since he probably won't meet her ever again after this. His tone was quiet, but still emotionless.

"You should go now." She timidly nodded her head.

"Okay, and thank you very much." She slightly bowed to him and he continued to look away from her, as she prepared herself to jump into the fountain. Selena took one last look at her hero and she noticed how sad he looked when she gazed into his eyes. Even so, she took a great leap into the fountain.

_Splash!_

But when she did that, all that happened was that she was soaking wet from the impact. Her topaz blue dress drenched with water. She tried going down, inside of the fountain, but there was nothing. It was like jumping into a regular fountain. Not knowing if this is supposed to happen or not, Dark Pit grew impatient with her and yelled at her just to get going already.

"I'm trying," she replied. "But it's not working." He inspected the fountain water closely and saw that it was beginning to turn an icky brownish red color. Selena quickly got out from it and squeezed some of the absorbed water from the ends of her dress.

"Something's not right." He scooped up a small handful of the dirty water from the fountain and realized that only one person, could do something like this to turn this sacred water into muck. "Medusa," Dark Pit angrily muttered under his breath. Selena carefully put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at her and her eyes were beginning to swell up with tears.

"Dark Pit, am I going to be able to go back home?" He then turned away at the question. He couldn't bear to see her so sad and upset, but had to tell her the truth, even if it hurts her.

"No."


	3. Chapter 3: The Runaway Selena

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of Kid Icarus or Kid Icarus Uprising. All rights belong to the rightful owner and creator. The only thing I own is my made up inserted character Selena. **

**Thank you all for the reviews so far! Anyway, here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter 3: The Runaway Selena**

"NO?!" Selena screamed, a few tears rolling down her face. Dark Pit sadly shook his head. He wanted to do his best to try and comfort her before she gets too out of hand.

"But Selena…"

"NO! Stop doing this to me! Just stop it!" More tears streamed down her cheeks as she was arguing with him. "You've brought me here to hurt me now didn't you?! You good for nothing, heartless bastard from hell!" Having enough of her bickering Dark Pit also grew engaged from her blaming him. It's not like it was his fault that the Fountain of Realms was tampered with by Medusa. He forcefully grabbed her wrist.

"Now calm down Selena." She pulled away and backed away from him.

"NO, I won't! You never did when you took out your anger on me for these past few weeks! I didn't even do anything to you!" Selena lowered her head towards the pavement and continued to brush away her tears that wouldn't stop falling. "It hurt a lot you know. Those sarcastic remarks, but I just pretended like they didn't hurt me, hoping that you would maybe complement me on how good I look in the dress that you gave me, or how smart or strong I was, or something like that." By each word that she said, the more that Dark Pit realized how much that he gave her heartache. He was so blinded by focusing on his own feelings that he didn't even give a second thought to Selena's. He felt guilt, gripping him by the throat and choking him. He reached out a hand towards her.

"But…"

"I HATE YOU!" She yelled before she ran away out of the courtyard. She didn't know where she was going, but anywhere was better as long as she was away from Dark Pit. He considered to try and rush after her, but his heart hardened and told himself that it would be a waste of time if he did. He turned his back towards the way she ran and crossed his arms. He tried to make himself feel better by shouting out into the void.

"Humph, fine Selena, if that's how it's going to be, then I don't like you either! See if I care!" Dark Pit knew that deep down inside, he was lying to himself, but didn't want to admit it. Not in a million years.

After a long time dashing about the village like a mad woman, she released all of the tears that she had left, until her face was stained in them and her eyes red and swollen. She was sitting down on the dirt ground and leaning against a building in the middle of a dark alleyway. Selena shivered a bit and curled herself up in a ball, still wet from the splash that she took when she was trying to get back to her home. At this point she wondered if her little brother was missing her by now, or even her mother and father and two other brothers for that matter. Being the only girl in the family wasn't easy, but at least she had three brothers that cared about her and respected her. The last few water droplets of tears released and streamed down her face, before she tried to regain herself.

Not only that, but she wondered if Dark Pit ever cared about her. She wouldn't be surprised if he didn't, but it just seemed like he acted as if she was a nuisance whenever she was around him. She pushed away the thought of him as she heard her stomach growl. Selena was such in a hurry to get back home that she forgot to eat breakfast.

"Can this day get any worse?" she groaned.

It wasn't long before a boy, which looked almost exactly like Dark Pit, was on his way back home from picking up some groceries from the market, when he saw Selena, sitting all alone in the middle of the dark alleyway, looking very gloomy. He couldn't help, but to go up to her and ask what was the matter. She wasn't in the mood to talk about it now, besides she didn't even know this boy.

"Oh, nothing much," she replied. "It's just that I was about to go home, when suddenly I realized that I didn't know where I was. Now here I am, stuck."

"If you want I can take you to Palutena's Temple? I'm sure that she'll allow you to stay, and besides, we have an extra room." Even though this boy looked almost exactly like Dark Pit, he was kinder and had a refreshing smile that could make anyone's day. Selena also thought that he was pretty cute. In fact, she thought that he was even more handsome then Dark Pit. She immediately took a liking to him. She stood up from the ground and smiled at him as well.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"You can call me Pit." Selena timidly waved to him.

"Umm…mine's Selena." He took the hand that she waved with and shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Selena. I hope that we can be friends." She nodded her head.

"Yes, you too."

A few hours later Dark Pit was still writhing with frustration and anger. He didn't know whether he loved her or hated her at this point. Before he met her, he loved her very much, but now that he has finally met her, he couldn't help but to think if he even knew what the word "love" meant now. Dark Pit took his anger out on the dummies that he was practicing on outside for his training. He took his double bladed staff and cut each one of the dummies head's off, as well as battering them up to death with his black swallow, until all four practice dummies were thoroughly falling apart from all of the cuts and slashes on them.

He stopped to catch his breath afterwards and stuck the tip of his swallow on the ground, before he sat down. Dark Pit wiped the sweat from his forehead and was still thinking about Selena. He wanted to make her happy, but wasn't too sure how to because it wasn't in his nature to be like that. He wasn't like his doppelganger Pit. He always got the ladies easier than he did because Pit was just so kindhearted and gentle…then there was Dark Pit. A copy of the original Pit from the hands of Pandora and the Mirror of Truth. Sometimes he wished that he wasn't even created in the first place.

At the same time none of those thoughts were going to help him, how to apologize to Selena for the things that he has said and done to her. He felt stupid and arose to his feet and sheathed his swallow_. _He prepared his wings and flew up into the sky to begin his search for her.

When she was at Pit and Palutena's house for a few hours, she had dinner with them and she gave them the explanation as to why she was out on the streets by herself. She also told them that Dark Pit took her here and after they got into an argument she ran away and found herself lost in the middle of Skyworld. At first, Pit was a little surprised, but then when he thought over what Dark Pit has done, both he and Palutena figured that dark angel made a terrible mistake to bring her here.

"Yep, that sounds like Dark Pit," Pit agreed. "So he didn't treat you very well?"

"Well…he did, at least physically, but mentally I say he's injured me a lot." Palutena was taken aback by what Selena just said. She put her hands on her hips and stared at her intensely.

"And what do you mean by 'physically'?" She rapidly covered her mouth and her face flushed bright red. She shook her head.

"Oh no! I don't mean it like that! I mean…uhh…" Pit just laughed while Selena was trying to get things straight with Palutena, but in the end she just told her that she was only joking with Selena. The young girl breathed a sigh of relief.

"Don't scare me like that; I do nothing of the sort!" Pit waved away the situation like it was nothing.

"Don't worry about it, even if you two did went through intercourse, we still wouldn't believe you anyway. I don't think Dark Pit would do anything like that. He's not capable of anything like love with another girl. At least not that I know of." Selena rolled her eyes.

"I've noticed."

"What you said before," Palutena began. "So Medusa is still alive? And she was the one who caused the Fountain of Realms not to work?"

"That's what Dark Pit told me."

"It probably is," Pit agreed. "She's done dirty tricks like that before, but I thought that I've finally finished her off."

"Maybe there was some kind of mistake when you tried killing her," Selena suggested.

"Probably," Pit replied. "But Palutena, how did we cleanse the Fountain of Realms before?"

"Hmm…that was as long time ago. I don't remember either." Selena felt like she could pull the hair right out of her head right now.

"So none of you guys know?!" Pit and Palutena shook their heads and said at the same time,

"Not really." Selena sweat dropped and had the feeling that she was going to be stuck in this realm for a very long time. Pit slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry, you can stay with us if you want. There's an extra room upstairs, delicious food and me and Palutena are pretty fun to hang around." She grinned at the two of them, feeling better alright. She felt touched. Mainly because when she was in the mortal realm she hardly had any friends.

"T-Thank you, Pit; Palutena."

"No problem Selena," Palutena replied. "Now Pit, can you show our guest where her room is?"

"Sure," he said enthusiastically. He took Selena's hand and led her up the huge white staircase. "I'll also show you around while we're at it." She felt as if her fight with Dark Pit wasn't even important anymore and in no time accepted the next life she was having now, but every now and again the thought of her brothers and family would cross her mind.

Three days later of long and hard searching, but Dark Pit couldn't find Selena anywhere in sight. He turned the entire village upside down looking for her, but he couldn't find her, no matter how much he looked. He was deathly worried at this point, because as far as he knew, she could've been kidnapped by space pirates or by Medusa's Underworld soldiers. He didn't care anymore if she was still angry at him or not, all that he wanted to know is if she was safe. Dark Pit hovered above the village and nighttime was about to fall. He decided that was enough looking for today. He mumbled to himself,

"Danm it Selena, where are you?" Before flying back to his mansion to try and get some rest for the evening.


	4. Chapter 4: I've Finally Found You!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of Kid Icarus or Kid Icarus Uprising. All rights belong to the rightful owner and creator. The only thing I own is my made up inserted character Selena. **

**Chapter 4: I've Finally Found You! **

It's been two days since she ran away from Dark Pit, but to Selena two days seemed like only a few minutes. She refused to go outside, because she was worried that the dark angel would find her, so in the meantime she's been hanging around the temple, quickly becoming friends with Pit and helping Palutena make lunch at times. Even if she missed her family back in the mortal realm, at least she had a family in this other world she was in. Selena found it weird how she had two families now, and even had another brother (which is Pit).

When lunchtime came around, she helped Palutena make some sandwiches for themselves. She still couldn't get used to the fact that even in another world, she still needed to eat and have food and water. It was until recently that Selena figured out where she was exactly. During lunch, while they ate around the dining room table, Pit told her that they were in a place called Skyworld, which was basically a world in the sky. She rolled her eyes.

"Well that was obvious, once you pointed it out." Her mouth full of the delicious turkey sandwich. "What's next, a place called Turkey Land filled with turkeys?"

"Isn't there a place called Turkey on Earth? I thought that they called the citizens there Turks, so I'm guessing its abbreviation for Turkeys?" Selena mentally slapped herself when Pit said that, thinking that was already done. She surveyed the area to see that Palutena wasn't around anymore, because last time she saw her, she was in the kitchen washing some dishes.

"Hey Pit, where did Palutena go?" As to recently pointing it out, he also wondered the same thing. He looked around himself, but couldn't see her anywhere in sight either.

"Hmm…I don't know. Maybe she went out for a walk." Selena just shrugged and crammed the rest of the sandwich in her mouth and talked with her mouth full.

"Oh well." Now that they were alone this felt a little awkward to them. Pit rested his chin on his hand while putting his elbows on the table in a bored manner. He tapped the wooden table they were sitting at until he asked,

"Hey Selena, what do you want to do now?" She shrugged her shoulders again.

"I'm not really too sure. I was just thinking about going to sleep after lunch." Pit found this a little boring, but he didn't mind it too much. He had no idea what Dark Pit saw in her, but as he thought about them standing side by side, maybe they weren't so bad of a match after all.

"So Selena," he said with a blank expression. "You've met Dark Pit?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What do you think of him?" Selena wasn't expecting him to ask him a question like that so suddenly. She stared out into space, trying to find the right words.

"Well…I'm not too sure what to think of him. All that I know about him so far is that he's pretty rude and blunt. Why do you ask such a weird question?" Pit turned away and whistled innocently.

"Nothing in particular." They sat there, silent for a while, until someone much unexpected barged in through the front door of the temple.

In came Dark Pit and he walked around the main room of the temple and looking around, trying to decide where Pit and Palutena are. In the meantime the two of them peaked through the dining room door to see who it was. Selena begged him not to tell him where she was or that she ever met Pit, because she was afraid how Dark Pit might react. Pit agreed to help her out with this, and so he came out from the dining room and greeted the dark angel, while approaching him.

"Hi Pittoo!" Dark Pit crossed his arms, his tone as bitter as ever.

"Hmph, I'm not in the mood for your jokes Pit-stain. I just came here to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"I'm looking for somebody; I was wondering if you know where she is." Pit grinned at the thought of it, finding it weird how he was asking a question like that. He decided to keep the thought to himself.

"You can at least tell me what she looks like."

"A very beautiful girl with topaz colored eyes, light brown wavy hair and about this tall." Dark Pit showed him how tall she was with his hands from the ground. Pit did his best to think hard about it and shook his head.

"I haven't seen a girl like that. Why do you want to look for her?"

"It's nothing," he said assertively.

"Come on Pittoo, we're like brothers, you can tell me what's on your mind. You look worried." Dark Pit frowned and lowered his voice into a mutter.

"I am."

"What was that?" Pit taunted.

"I said I am!" Dark Pit snapped. "If you're not going to help me look for her Pit-stain, then I'll be leaving then!" With that he angrily marched out of the temple.

When he was gone Pit told her that it was good to come out now. Selena felt bad for purposely doing that to him, but she didn't want to encounter him. Not yet. She saw how worried and frustrated he was, all just so that he could find her to see if she was safe. Selena felt guilty inside. Pit put a hand on her shoulder.

"You know, you can't do this forever. The longer you wait the angrier he'll become."

"I know, but I'm worried what he'll do to me when he does find me." He put his hands on his hips and said encouragingly,

"What do you mean Selena? If Dark Pit really does like you, then he won't hurt you, at least not seriously anyway." She impatiently tapped her foot.

"Not making me feel any better, but wait, how do you know that he likes me?"

"It's pretty obvious now isn't it? Sure, he expresses it through anger and frustration, but that's only because he doesn't know how to express the feeling of love, so it just makes him feeling angry about it." Selena put the palm of her hand on her cheek.

"I had no idea."

"Well now you do, but next time you have the chance, you should apologize to him for that, and he should also apologize to you for lashing out at you." She smiled at Pit and took his hand in hers with gratitude.

"Thank you Pit."

"You're welcome." He also beamed a smile at her.

Throughout the day Selena thought hard about what Pit mentioned to her. It probably was pretty cruel of her to purposely hide from Dark Pit, but on the other hand it happened so suddenly and didn't know what she should do at the time. Now that she has thought long and hard about it, three days has been enough for her to calm down and forget about her argument with Dark Pit. Selena thought that it was about time to go and apologize to him, but didn't want to just walk up to his front door. If she was outside somewhere for a while, then he would find her.

During the evening, it was dark and the moon shone bright through the gloominess of the night. Selena was outside on the balcony of the temple and leaned up against one of the tall stone pillars next to her. She thought that she could get out and get some fresh air for being inside all the time, not to mention that the view of the night was gorgeous. Selena couldn't take her eyes off of the full moon in front of her for a second. It was deathly quiet, but she found that very relaxing and peaceful. She stayed there for a long while, hoping that Dark Pit would come, but if he didn't, then the next morning she was making plans to go directly to his mansion.

A long while later, Palutena told her to come back inside because it was getting cold outside. She didn't really mind it too much, even though she was wearing a dress, but she thought that it was best to take Palutena's advice and just try to get some sleep.

Before Selena could open the balcony door, she heard a flap of wings from behind her. She didn't need to think twice to know who that was. She turned around behind her to see that it was Dark Pit. He stood there on the edge of the balcony. Selena couldn't read his expression because it was blank, but could feel his strong presence. They stared at each other for a while and she struggled to try and find the right words.

"Umm…Dark Pit? I know that I should've told you I was here, but I was so angry at the time that…" He didn't let her finish her sentence, because as she was speaking he walked directly towards her and embraced her in a firm, but caring hug.

"I'm sorry," he said calmly. "I was cold towards you." To her, that was more than enough of an apology. She hugged him back and they stayed that way for a long time before they broke apart. "I just wanted to ask if you still want to stay with Pit and Palutena tonight."

"Yeah, I'm going to tonight, but I can still stay with you, if that's alright."

"It's alright." Selena was shocked, because for the first time she saw Dark Pit smile. Not a smirk or a sneer like he usually does, but one that was very kind. Unfortunately, it only lasted for a second, so in the end Selena said to herself that she was just seeing things.

**So how's the story so far? Suggestions are welcomed!  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Raid of the Space Pirates

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of Kid Icarus or Kid Icarus Uprising. All rights belong to the rightful owner and creator. The only thing I own is my made up inserted character Selena. **

**Chapter 5: Raid of the Space Pirates **

The following morning, after Selena ate her breakfast with Pit, Palutena and Dark Pit, she told everyone that she was going to be going back with Dark Pit. Pit and Palutena didn't mind too much, even though they said that they will miss her. They also told her that she was welcome to come back anytime and that Palutena's Temple would always be her home. Feeling touched, Selena said her goodbyes to him and she walked with Dark Pit back to his mansion.

As the two of them were walking through the streets of the town, she couldn't help, but to notice that this Skyworld, she felt was much like her home planet that she was once on. Selena didn't want to ask that, but just kept it to herself.

"That reminds me," Selena began. "Do you mind if I ask something?"

"What is it?"

"How did you even get a mansion?"

"After the battle with Medusa, a long while later, me and Pit got into a really big argument and so since we couldn't live with each other under the same roof, Palutena made the decision to get me my own place. I really wasn't expecting it to be a mansion though, but it works." Selena thought about what he said and even though she hasn't known him for very long, she could tell that he was the type of person to serve no one but himself. Palutena told her yesterday that even though he and Pit didn't get along very well he still helped him fight against Medusa. Even so, if he didn't like Pit, why did he aid him in the battle with Medusa when he was in need?

She was going to ask that of him, but by the time they were getting close to his mansion, they both saw black smoke rise up into the sky from a distance. It was coming from the same direction as his house, which not only alarmed Selena, but Dark Pit as well.

"Uh oh," he said. "Selena! Stay close to me!" He took her hand and they both ran as fast as they could towards where the black smoke was coming from.

Their suspicions were correct when they arrived at his mansion. The entire house was engulfed in red and orange flames that were as big as a bonfire. The roof and walls were charred in black and looked as if it was about to cave in on itself. Luckily they weren't inside when it happened, but anyone who was inside of it like his maids and servants were more likely than dead. The two of them stared at the burning mansion and Dark Pit made the decision to go inside.

"Selena, stay here," he ordered. "I'm going to go inside."

"But why?"

"There might be someone still alive in there. I need to check."

"I'm coming with you," Selena insisted.

"No! It's too dangerous! Please stay here." He went inside the front door of the mansion and headed straight into the fire. A few pieces of burning wood from the ceiling fell after he went inside, blocking the entrance. Selena knew that she should probably stay outside where it's the safest, but she couldn't bear to see Dark Pit make such a risky move like that by himself.

She was about to go inside of the mansion, but before she could go inside, she saw what looked like a space ship fly off into the sky and fade away. Selena wondered if those people were responsible for this, but she was so worried about Dark Pit that she didn't pay attention to it too much. She took the risk of heading into the fire as well.

As Selena maneuvered her way through the burning mansion, she covered her face with her hand, so that she can reduce breathing in the thick black smoke in the air. She coughed heavily, but still pushed forward and did her best to avoid the fire, but still got multiple burns all over her arms and legs. She did this until she made it outside in the courtyard.

When she came to the courtyard, which took a long while, she saw that Dark Pit was there as well. He was standing next to the Fountain of Realms in the middle of the courtyard. Selena saw that the array of once beautiful black roses and flowers in the area, were now burning up from the fire, squished from the rubble falling down on them and ripped up from the ground. It looked like somebody was here and just made a mess of everything in sight. Selena walked up to the dark angel and as she did so, Dark Pit turned around to see her, but he looked highly displeased.

"Selena, what are you doing here? You're covered in burns!"

"But so are you," she replied hastily. "I couldn't just let you go in by yourself."

"But I don't want anything happening to you!" he shouted. "If something did, then I…I…" His voice trailed off. Selena knew that she shouldn't have come here in the first place. She should've listened to his advice.

"Did you find anyone?" A painful expression came onto his face.

"Yeah, but they weren't alive." She looked down at the squished black roses that were underneath the fallen rubble.

"Oh." Dark Pit came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her towards the exit of the mansion.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Selena nodded her head and forced a small smile at him.

Just as they were going to get out of the mansion that was on fire, something terrible happened. A giant piece of charred wood from the very top of the mansion was falling and heading straight towards Selena. Dark Pit noticed this just in time to act quickly. He shoved her away as far from the falling rubble as possible before it collapsed right on top him. He pushed her so hard that she fell on the ground and she then turned around to see that Dark Pit was trapped underneath a giant pillar of black wood. Selena's eyes grew wide with fear at the scene and saw blood trickling down his face. Dark Pit was only half conscious from the intense blow to the head and body, so he couldn't think straight. She crawled over to him and used all of her strength to pull away the huge piece of charred rubble that was on him, but it was no use. The pillar of wood was just too big and heavy for a teenage girl like her to lift. She tried multiple times to lift it up with all of her strength, but it still wouldn't budge. Selena wouldn't give up, but after the fourth try to raise it up, Dark Pit said to her,

"Selena, go and get out of here. I'll be fine."

"But you're not alright. Your body's covered in blood and your life is barely hanging on a thread." Selena took his free hand and gripped it tightly.

"I said get out of here!" Dark Pit coughed up some blood after he yelled. "Or else you're going to end up like me."

"I'm not leaving you."

"Damn it Selena! Do as I say!" He coughed up more blood. "You're going to get hurt!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Selena repeated, trying to get it through to him.

"But…you're going to…get hurt…" Dark Pit's consciousness slowly faded as he struggled to say the words. Selena gripped his bloody hand tighter and kneeled beside him, also feeling weak from using all of her energy to try and elevate the rubble. She felt the black smoke grow thicker around her and enter her lungs, as she struggled to breathe. The heat of the fire grew strong and stronger around her. Soon enough, she too, also couldn't remember anything more after that.

When Selena slowly began to arouse awake, she realized that she was in her room in Palutena's Temple. The walls around her were white and so were the sheets on the bed she was lying on. She realized that Pit was beside her and his face softened when he saw her begin to gain consciousness. She was wearing a white nightgown and her burns were covered over with white bandages.

"How are you feeling?" Pit asked. Selena ignored the question as it all came back to her what happened to her and Dark Pit. She suddenly sat up from the bed and asked where Dark Pit was and if he was doing alright. Pit was startled with her impulsive questions when she had just awaken. He tried to calm her down and replied, "Don't worry Selena, he's still alive. Palutena's tending to his wounds right as we speak. His wounds were really nasty looking, but I'm sure he's going to do fine once he gets some rest." She still felt bad for going inside the mansion with him. If it wasn't for her, then he wouldn't be wounded. After all, he got hurt in her place, just so that he could protect her. Selena clutched the sheets of her bed. Pits tone grew harsh. "Selena, what were you thinking, blindly going inside of a house that's been set on fire? You're lucky that you weren't killed!" She scratched the back of her head, feeling guiltier then she already did.

"Sorry, but it's just that Dark Pit was trapped in some rubble and I couldn't just leave him there." Pit sighed and decided to let it go. He got up and walked over to the door.

"I'll go and get some food for you." Pit then closed the door on his way out. She wanted to see Dark Pit as soon as possible, but first she had to worry about herself then him for now. Still, she felt like it was all her fault that this happened.

When Pit came back with a silver tray of food in his hand he set it on Selena's lap and he sat back down next to her. She began eating right away and there was a long moment of silence. Pit was thinking who could've been the one to set the mansion on fire. Not only that, but whoever has done this must've had some kind of purpose or reason. He pondered on this for a while.

"Hey Selena, did you see anything as the mansion was burning down?" She finished swallowing the big bite of food that she took.

"Like what?"

"Just anything that could be a clue to us." She searched through her memories and recalled something that might be of some use.

"Well, before I went into the mansion, I saw some kind of space ship-like hovercraft flying off into the sky." Pit had a light bulb idea come into his head. He immediately knew who it was.

"It has to be the space pirates."

"A what?" Selena asked, confused.

"Space pirates," he repeated. "They're a cruel band of outlaws that usually plunder or capture people. They would do anything to get what they want."

"That does sound like their bad news."

"They are, but I don't get why they would go into Dark Pit's mansion and plunder everything in sight. I wonder what their after."

"Yeah," she agreed. She looked down inside of the cup of water that she held in her hands. Maybe if she felt better this afternoon then she could be able to visit Dark Pit to see how he was doing.

When the evening came around Selena asked Palutena how Dark Pit was doing after she was finished healing him. She told her that he'll be alright, but he'll be unconscious for a long while until the morning. Palutena took her into Dark Pit's room and saw how peacefully he was sleeping on the bed. He had white bandages wrapped over his mid-section and around his head. He lied there very still and his face was pale looking, but better than it did before. Palutena told Selena that she shouldn't bother him too much, but she said she wasn't going to do anything to him. Satisfied with her reply Palutena said to her,

"I'm sorry that he caused so much trouble for you." Selena waved it away.

"It's alright, I'm over it now." Palutena's voice grew serious as she looked at Dark Pit.

"You don't know how much he's been suffering."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, we consider him family, even though he isn't. He was created by Pandora and the Mirror of Truth so that Medusa could control a strong ally that could help her defeat Pit and I." Selena put her hand on her cheek. She had shivers go down her spine.

"But what happened?"

"He refused to work for the Underworld Army, but at the same time he didn't want to become my disciple, so he trailed off on his own, doing whatever he wanted. Dark Pit would always fight against Pit, not because he wanted to prove to him how strong he was, but because he wanted to become the person that he could never be."

"He wanted to become like Pit?" Selena asked warily. Palutena slowly nodded.

"Yes, for a long time he tried to be like Pit, even though Dark Pit was stronger than him and could do whatever he wanted to do, there was one thing that Pit had that he didn't. And that was having people who cared about him." Selena could feel a few tears rolling down her cheeks. She brushed them away and sniffled.

"That's such a sad story. I had no idea. When I first met him I thought that he was just a rude dark angel that only cared about himself. I guess I was wrong. If he wanted someone to care about him, then why didn't he just join you and Pit?"

"That wouldn't have worked out very well." Thinking about the two angel's total opposite personalities, it probably wouldn't have been a good thing. Palutena beamed a heartwarming grin.

"It's alright Selena. Dark Pit's strong and he manages to get through it. Maybe that's why he took a liking to you. He could relate to your feelings when he watched you suffer in the mortal realm." She learned so much from just talking to Palutena about Dark Pit. She never would've guessed that he's been through all of that. It made sense why he had such a chilling personality. He needed it in order to survive, but if Dark Pit really has been watching over her all this time, then he already knew her long before then when she met him. Selena had been through similar situations when she was on Earth, but she always had her three brothers there to help her through those tough times. She wondered how he does get through those tough situations by himself. Once Palutena said what she needed to say she left the room, until she was alone with Dark Pit.

For the next few hours Selena kneeled besides Dark Pit's bed and gazed at him. She smiled at him and put her hand on top of his. She thanked him very much for what he has done for her and how he cared for her, even though he expressed it in his own cold way.

"Palutena's right," she said to herself. "When I was on Earth I couldn't manage to make any friends, most of the students and teachers hated me and no matter what I did bad things always happened to me. Back then I really hated life and sometimes I still think that way, but I try to hide it behind laughter and jokes, just so that nobody in my family would have to worry about me. So I understand Dark Pit, your situation." Selena continued to kneel next to his bed and laid down on it while on her knees. She relaxed on the warm and soft bed, until she fell into a peaceful sleep next to Dark Pit.


	6. Chapter 6: Healing

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of Kid Icarus or Kid Icarus Uprising. All rights belong to the rightful owner and creator. The only thing I own is my made up inserted character Selena. **

**Chapter 6: Healing **

When morning came around and as Dark Pit was regaining consciousness he felt a weight on the left side of his bed. He forgot why he was here and when he felt the pain from his injuries it all came back to him what happened. He remembered that he had a piece of rubble fall on top of him in trying to prevent Selena from getting injured or even killed. Dark Pit felt a hand on top of his and looked to see that Selena was asleep on top of his bed, kneeling down next to him on the bed. At first his reaction to his was that he was shocked to see that she didn't leave his side all night, but then he noticed that she must really love him in order to do something like that. Dark Pit smiled at the sleeping girl and put his other free hand over Selena's, but that doesn't mean that he wasn't angry at her for following him inside of the heat of fire.

Their moment didn't last long when there was a knock on the door, then in came Pit with a silver tray of breakfast in his hand. He didn't say anything when he saw Selena sleeping there on top of his bed. Pit set the tray of food down on a table that was next to Dark Pits bed.

"I see that you're awake." He only scowled.

"Heh, what's it to ya Pit-stain?" Pit laughed at the nasty comment.

"I also see that you're still the same as before Pittoo." He then draped a small blanket over Selena's shoulders and smiled. Dark Pit tried to get up, but his wounds hurt him really badly whenever he moved, so he laid back down on the bed. "I would take it easy for today. You're still badly hurt from yesterday. I do have a Drink of the Gods to heal your wounds faster, but Palutena told me to give it to you this afternoon."

"Why can't you just give it to me now?"

"Because I can't," Pit shot back.

"Fine," Dark Pit growled. "But what's Selena doing here?"

"If you haven't noticed already she was so worried about you that she accidentally fell asleep in this room. She really cares about you, if you haven't noticed." As much as he hated Pit saying that to him, he knew that it was true. Dark Pit just pretended like he didn't care and usually turned the other way whenever things like that happened. He eyed the tray of food that Pit set on the table next to him.

"You know, you don't have to serve me food. I can go and get my own."

"But you're in no condition to get up and walk around."

"Sure, I am," Dark Pit insisted. He once again tried to sit up again, but just like before, his wounds throbbed with pain, so he laid back down on the bed again. Pit shook his head.

"No, you're not alright, now stop trying to get up and just stay put for the morning, will ya?" Pit was heading over towards the door, but the dark angel stopped him.

"Hey Pit."

"Yes?"

"Why do you help me, even though I'm so mean to you?" Pit had a kind appearance.

"Because, your considered family, even if you were created by Pandora and the Mirror of Truth. You've always helped me when I was in trouble, even if you kicked me in the stomach afterwards, so it's my turn to return the favor." After Pit gave him an answer, he closed the door and left, leaving Dark Pit thinking about what he just said. He focused his gaze on Selena that was sleeping, but was now beginning to stir awake. She got up from the bed and stretched out her arms, having the blanket that was on her back fall to the floor. Selena rubbed her eyes and she took in where she was and saw that Dark Pit was awake.

"Oh, good morning Dark Pit."

"Good morning," he answered quietly. "How was your sleep?"

"Not bad, but I didn't really get that much sleep." Dark Pit didn't want to bother asking her why she decided to stay with him all night, because he really didn't mind it, but she must've had an idea that he was going to be alright. He wouldn't be defeated so easily just by a piece of rubble falling on top of him, even if it was really big and heavy. Dark Pit noticed that she didn't usually blush like she usually did when she did accidentally do stuff like that. He wondered what that meant. Selena beamed a smile at him. "I'm glad that you're doing well." She arose to her feet and made her way to the door. She waved at him. "I'll come by again this afternoon." She then went out of the room. Dark Pit usually said something to her in the morning. Like maybe making a small joke to tease her or get a reaction out of her, but found himself speechless and deep in thought. Maybe he was growing softer on the inside then he thought he was.

That afternoon Selena followed Pit inside Dark Pit's room, because he said that he was going to give the dark angel the Drink of the Gods. She was confused about what he said, since she never heard of anything like that before. The two of them stood in front of Dark Pit's bed he was lying on.

"What's this Drink of the Gods?" Selena asked.

"It's a drink that heals wounds faster," Pit explained. She pondered about it for a moment and glared at Dark Pit as she spoke.

"If this world has healing potions like that, then how come you didn't give any to me when I was injured?" He scratched the back of his head and let out a nervous laughter.

"Uh…yeah about that…"

"Never mind," Selena said quickly, crossing her arms. "You can tell me later. Right now you need to focus on getting better." He handed Dark Pit the yellow liquid in a glass bottle and downed the entire thing in less than a few seconds. She could tell that he was using all of the willpower he had to resist the urge to vomit. Pit took the glass bottle and said,

"Now we'll have him rest. He's going to be in a deep sleep after that."

"Okay," Selena agreed. She noticed that he looked a little drowsy already. She wished him goodnight and then went out of the room with Pit. From there she thought that now she knows that Dark Pit will be okay, she decided not to worry about him anymore. She thanked Pit and Palutena for all of their help and they said that it wasn't a problem. Even though she now has another family in a different realm, sometimes the thought of her brothers back on Earth came to mind and still missed them a lot. At least she had people here in Skyworld that care about her.

Four days later Dark Pit was very much healed from the drink that Pit gave to him as well as from Palutena's healing powers. Selena was glad to see him being able to move around again and acting like his usual dark self. She was so happy that when Dark Pit came down into the dining room for breakfast, right when she laid eyes on him, she ran up to him and gave the dark angel a big bear hug. He was astonished at her when she did this so unexpectedly, but he gave her a brief hug before they separated. Pit awed at the scene and joked around with Dark Pit by saying,

"Someone's going soft."

"I am not!" he spat. Palutena then told them to stop bickering and to just eat their breakfast. Selena giggled and sat down to eat with everyone else. Dark Pit pointed his fork at Selena. "And as for you, I told you not to go into the fire with me, but did you listen? No! Stop making me worry all the time or else next time one of us really will get killed." She frowned, but her voice had a ring of sarcasm to it.

"Sorry Dark Pit. I promise I'll listen next time." Ignoring her sarcastic remark, he continued to eat his food and didn't say anything more about the subject. Now that everything was alright, it wouldn't make a difference to complain about the past. What was done was done. But they still had to worry about the space pirates. There was no doubt that everyone was convinced that they were the ones responsible. None of them just couldn't figure out why they wanted to plunder Dark Pit's mansion. Usually when they came around, it was usually more than just stealing expensive things. It had to have power involved or even Medusa for that matter, but they were all still going to do their best to help Selena get back home to Earth no matter what.

The day went by fast and it was starting to get dark outside when she went up into her room of Palutena's Temple. Selena dressed into her white nightgown and afterwards she crawled into her bed. She was so glad that all of those events that have happened to her ever since she was brought here were all behind her. Now she could focus on trying to get home again. Selena did her best to push away the thought and blew out the candle on her nightstand next to her, then tried to fall asleep for the night.

During the middle of the night, Selena was awakened from her light sleep she was having by the sound of someone opening up the door to the balcony in her room. She heard light footsteps coming from the window, approaching her and standing right next to her bed. She lied still, not daring to make a move when she felt a cold steel blade rub up against her throat. Selena saw two outlines of some really ugly mechanical creatures that were a green and red color.

"You're coming with us mortal girl," the space pirate said.

**Okay, I'm not really too sure if the space pirates talk in the game, but even if they don't, I'm going to have them do so anyway just because I thought it would make the story more interesting. **


	7. Chapter 7: Captured!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of Kid Icarus or Kid Icarus Uprising. All rights belong to the rightful owner and creator. The only thing I own is my made up inserted character Selena. **

**Chapter 7: Captured! **

Selena didn't dare to move, not even an inch. She felt the blade cutting a little against her throat, drawing some blood. The two space pirates that were hovering over her, yanked her up from her bed. One of them began tying her hands behind her back with some rope while the other still threatened her with the blade on her neck. Hoping that it would work on these beings, Selena impulsively kicked the green space pirate with the blade, in the groin before the red one that was trying to tie her up could finish coiling the rope around her wrists. It seemed to hurt these beings, but it gave her just enough time to turn around and punch the other in the face before rushing over to the bedroom door.

Right when she touched the golden doorknob the green space pirate grabbed the back of her white nightgown and heaved her backwards on the ground. Before they could cover her mouth she screamed as hard and as loud as she could, to make sure the others could hear her. Selena struggled to get up and made an attempt to pull away from their grasp, but they were much too powerful for her, and so the space pirate with the knife hit her in the back of the head with the hilt of the knife and knocked her out. From there the red one tied her wrists together behind her back and began making their way to the balcony.

The two angels must've heard her screams for help, because before the space pirates could haul her away on to their ship, Dark Pit and Pit came barging in through the door, with their double bladed swords ready in hand. They saw that the space pirates were acting as quickly as possible to get away before they could catch up to them. The two angel's had grim expressions and were certainly pissed off of what they were doing to Selena. Dark Pit was the first to act and with all of his anger, he sprinted towards the balcony, but by the time he made it there, the space pirates were already on their ship and flew away with Selena in it.

Pit followed behind his doppelganger and they stared out into the balcony, in the direction where the ship had gone to. Dark Pit pounded his fist into the stone railing of the balcony, feeling remorseful for not making it on time. While the ship was still within sight he stood on the balcony railing and was about to fly off after them, but Pit stopped him by grabbing his shoulder.

"Dark Pit, are you insane? You're going to just run off after the most fearsome clan in Skyworld?"

"What else am I supposed to do?! I'd might as well give it a try!" The dark angel then broke away from Pit's grip on his shoulder and pursued after the ship. Pit shook his head and knew that his efforts were going to be in vein.

Dark Pit flew after the ship as fast as he could and two times while he chased after the space pirate's ship, he almost managed to grab a part of the ship so that he could ride with it, but the opportunity slipped out of his hands. The ship, being a machine, was just as fast as him, so in the end Dark Pit grew tired and couldn't go on any further and in the distance the ship slowly disappeared into the night.

The dark angel landed on the ground and sat down to catch his breath, completely exhausted from all of that intense flying that he just did. He was not only brokenhearted, but couldn't believe that Selena was captured by that band of thugs. Dark Pit wanted to make sure that he would find her as fast as possible before those space pirates do who-knows-what to her. He felt both anger and depression consuming him whole. On his knees he yelled out into the void,

"SELENA!"

On that night Dark Pit didn't come back to Palutena's Temple. She and Pit for the next two days went out looking for him, but haven't seen him since that day where Selena was kidnapped by the space pirates. They have never seen the dark angel so upset before. Once the first two days went by they both gave up on their search for him and left him alone for the time being. One of the only problems was that the two of them didn't even know where the space pirates took Selena to, so they found it rather difficult to track her down.

In the middle of the day Pit paced around the hallways of the temple uneasily. So much has happened in one night that he couldn't get over how he should react to the situation. In a way he felt bad for Dark Pit because first he fell in love with a mortal girl, next he hurt her feelings, his one and only mansion burned down and now Selena is captured by space pirates. Pit sighed and felt sad just thinking about it.

Palutena came into the room and sensed how troubled Pit was. For the past few days he wasn't himself. He used to be so happy and full of energy, but now just mopes around the temple all day, lost in his thoughts.

"Pit, are you alright? You've been like this for a while now. Are you still worried about Selena and Dark Pit?" Pit sincerely nodded his head, his gaze focusing on the white marble floor.

"Yeah, they've both been gone for a while now. What's bothering me is that I don't know how to get Selena back from the space pirates." The goddess's tone was very relaxing sounding.

"We'll find a way Pit. You shouldn't underestimate Dark Pit and Selena. Sure Selena seems kind of naïve at times, but she can also take care of herself, so I'm sure she and Dark Pit will be fine."

"I sure hope so."

On the space pirate's ship that Selena was on, she was awake for a while now. She found it very uncomfortable being tied up inside of a dark prison-like cell and living off of nothing but water and stale bread, which was better than nothing, but still. Ever since she woke up from being knocked out, she found the space pirate's ship to be very high-tech looking. The walls and flooring were a bright neon blue color and there were technologically advanced computer and communication systems everywhere in sight, as well as all of those ugly space pirates walking around and talking to one another.

When Selena was just sitting there, tied up in her cell, when she listened closely, she could hear the space pirate captain talking to someone over a communications system. It wasn't until the first few minutes of the conversation that the captain greeted the person as Medusa. She remembered the time where she was trying to get back home that Dark Pit said that she was the one responsible for ruining the teleportation between the two realms. Even though she didn't know exactly who this Medusa person was, all that Selena knew was that she was evil and probably had a lot of snakes in her hair. She shivered at the thought.

"I have the girl just like you said," the space pirate captain told her.

"Good, now I want you to keep her alive and make sure she doesn't get away. Being a mortal she can't breathe in outer space so make sure she gets lots of oxygen. If you accidentally kill her then you'll ruin the one chance for us to get lots of power."

"Of course Medusa. In another day or two I'll bring her to the Underworld. Over and out." Selena breathed a sigh of relief. It was a good thing that they weren't going to do anything to her, at least not yet. She wondered what they meant by "the one chance to get lots of power", but for now she was just glad to be still breathing. Selena thought if Dark Pit was ever going to rescue her again, like he did before, but she shouldn't always rely on miracles to happen. It was only a onetime thing and highly doubted that it'll ever happen again. She muttered under her breath,

"Dark Pit, please help me."


	8. Chapter 8: We're Coming for You!

**I do NOT own Kid Icarus! The only thing I own is my inserted character Selena. **

**Chapter 8: We're coming for you Selena! **

Three long days have passed since Selena was captured by the space pirates. She felt very weak from the lack of food that they gave her, since they didn't have too many edible foods for mortals, and it was just plain boring being stuck and tied up in a cell all day. She hasn't gotten the opportunity to try and escape yet, because the space pirates haven't let her out. Not even once, which was a real shame because sometimes when they left out the blueprints of the map out on a desk nearby, she would try and get a closer look at it and try to read it. All that Selena knew now was that the exit of the ship was somewhere by the weapons storage. Even if she did manage to escape, the ship was in the middle of the air. How would she be able to get out of there, not having the ability to fly or anything? She's been thinking over this for the longest time now and came to the conclusion that she at least had to try.

She broke out of her thoughts when one of the yellow colored space pirates came up to the captain of the ship and properly saluted to him. The captain ordered the pirate to give him a thorough report on their progress so far.

"We are almost at the stronghold captain. It'll take about ten minutes before we arrive."

"Good," the captain replied. "Now once we arrive there, I want you and the other crew members to gather the medical equipment from our stronghold. We're going to be doing a surgery on this mortal, to extract the power from her."

"Yes, right away sir, but the medical professionals say that it'll take another day of preparation before they can conduct the surgery on the girl." The captain was displeased.

"And why's that?"

"Because, a surgery is a big thing sir. We can't have anything going wrong in the middle of it or else we'll end up killing her and we won't be able to get any kind of information about the mortals." There was a long pause.

"Fine, but don't make it any longer than one full sun and moon."

"Of course sir." With that the conversation ended and the space pirate left his captain's presence. Selena couldn't believe that they were going to put her through surgery and actually cut her open. Her heartbeat raced and never had that done on her before, not even when she was on her home planet, but having it done by space pirates who only want to do experiments on her was even scarier. Not to mention that if she gets put under, then there's no guarantee that she'll ever wake up again. Selena doesn't want to die, not like this. She grew impatient.

"Come on Pit; Dark Pit, where are you?"

At Palutena's Temple Pit just got back from doing one last search around the main city of Skyworld. The goddess asked him if he has found any clues at all to the recently kidnapped Selena, but he said no. The two of them knew that they were starting to run out of time. They wondered if the space pirates have done anything to her yet, if they haven't already. Since they don't have anything to go on and don't know where else to start looking for them, they felt like they were just about to give up.

"Isn't there anywhere else that the space pirates might be?" Pit asked. "Like maybe a stronghold or something?"

"I'm sure that there is somewhere in Skyworld, but you destroyed their last one that they had after your encounter with them a few hundred years ago. Ever since then, they relocated to a more desolate place." Pit sat down on the staircase.

"Yep, I'm fresh out of ideas, but let's try one more time. If I was a space pirate where would I go or who would know about the kidnappings?"

"Let's retrace back to the events that have happened," Palutena said. "Ever since Selena came here, first Medusa was the one that tampered with the Fountain of Realms, meaning that Medusa doesn't want Selena to go back to the mortal world."

"Then the space pirates burned Dark Pit's mansion down soon after that," Pit added.

"And finally, Selena was captured by the space pirates." Pit grew enthusiastic upon realization and finally figured out what they were doing. Medusa hired the space pirates to capture Selena for supposedly some kind of important reason, but they don't know what yet. Also, that still didn't help them with tracking down where Selena was. He stood up from the staircase and thought hard about the newly gathered information. His spirits soon died down.

"Even so, we still don't know where Selena is. My guess is that she's either still with the space pirates at their stronghold or in the Underworld with Medusa, but at least we've narrowed down our options."

"Yes, but I can't deploy my soldiers if we don't know exactly where she is."

"Yeah," Pit agreed. He looked out the window that was nearby. "I just sure hope that Dark Pit isn't doing anything too rash."

It was almost evening when Dark Pit was walking around in the main city in Skyworld. He was meditating on how he could get the information that he needed in order to go and save Selena. He was one of the only angel's on the main street of the city and it came to him how he could do that, when he spotted some Underworld soldiers making their way out of the city. Dark Pit leered at them when he got an excellent idea that just might work. He cautiously followed the soldiers until they were on the outskirts of the city.

He stealthily hid behind one of the houses that were nearby and spied on the four soldiers, hoping that he would be able to get some information out of them. Knowing Underworld soldiers, they must have some valuable knowledge contained in their simple minded brains of theirs. Dark Pit continued to follow them as they walked and talked, but most of the talking that they did didn't help him at all.

After a little while, the four soldiers decided to take a break from walking and start setting up camp for the night. They pitched up their tents, while others started gathering wood for their campfire. Dark Pit found this to be an excellent opportunity to strike.

Once the soldiers were too distracted, trying to set up camp as fast as possible, that's where they let their guard down. The dark angel took out his doubled bladed sword and eyed the soldier that was closest to him. While having the element of surprise, as fast as he could, Dark Pit cut down the first soldier and in no time he was down for the count. The other three soldiers, now on their guard, got out their own weapons and fought against him.

Of course, Dark Pit remained victorious and when he was through with the Underworld soldiers, he was the last person standing. He had some cuts and minor wounds on him from his opponents, but they weren't that big of a deal. Dark Pit did his best to hold back so that he didn't accidently killed them. He made that mistake with one of the soldiers, the other three were very much alive, but two of the three were unconscious. That left him with the last one who was still struggling to stand up. Dark Pit approached the soldier and began interrogating him.

"Where is the kidnapped mortal?"

"What? Is this why you attacked us?" He ignored the question and pushed him down on the ground.

"I said where is the kidnapped girl? If you give me the answer, then I'll leave you alone." The soldier remained tight lipped and refused to tell him anything at all.

"I don't know anything about a mortal, I'm just a soldier." Growing impatient with the soldier's playing dumb card, he stabbed the soldier in the leg very deeply with his swallow. Dark Pit was beginning to enjoy this as the soldier writhed in pain.

"You sure you still don't know?" The dark angel pushed the blade deeper into his leg.

"Ah, alright I'll tell you! The girl is with the space pirates at their stronghold. It's nearby the place where their old one used to be, but further away from the galaxy! It's at the east of the ruins you can't miss it!"

"You sure there isn't anything else that I need to know? Why did Medusa want Selena?" "I told you everything that I knew! Now get the blade out of me!"

"If you don't tell me then you're going to get a sword stuck in your throat next!" He unsheathed a knife that he had at his side and prepared to stick it down his throat. With fear clutching the soldier he blurted out,

"Medusa wants her because she wants the space pirates to do surgery on her, so that they could kill her and in the process get her power! They want to do experiments on her so that they can learn more about mortals!" Dark Pit withdrew his knife and wrenched the blade out of the soldier's leg and sheathed it.

"Thanks," he said rudely. He walked away from the mess that he made of the Underworld soldiers and now that he knew where Selena was, he could now go and tell Pit and Palutena about it. He gazed up towards the sky. "We're coming for you Selena. Hang in there."


	9. Chapter 9: Operation Get Selena Back!

**I DO NOT own Kid Icarus! The only thing I own is my oc Selena, which is the character I created myself. **

**Chapter 9: Operation Get Selena Back! **

It was almost midnight when Dark Pit flew as fast as he could to Palutena's Temple. With the newly gathered information he got from interrogating the Underworld soldier, he couldn't wait until morning. The space pirates are going to kill Selena and he couldn't afford to waste another second.

He barged through the front door of Palutena's Temple and walked up the double staircase to where Pit's room was. He pounded his fist against the door with all of his strength so that he could wake up his doppelganger as soon as possible. Being a deep sleeper it wasn't necessarily easy waking him up. It crossed Dark Pit's mind that he should just kick the entire door down, but that wouldn't do him any good, since he was worried about Selena.

Eventually a minute or two later of knocking on his bedroom door, Pit answered the door and opened it, still in his pajamas. He was only half conscious, since he just woke up and it was very late at night. Pit yawned and stretched out his arms and legs, surprised to see the dark angel at this hour of the day.

"Pittoo, where were you all this time? And what…?" Dark Pit raised his voice to make sure that his sleepy twin was listening.

"Pit, now's not the time for that! Listen, Selena is going to die soon if we don't do something now! I know where she's being held captive!" This snapped him wide awake, wondering how he managed to gather this information, but he was so excited to hear this that he told him that he'll go and get dressed quickly. In the meantime Dark Pit woke up Palutena while the other angel was putting his white robes on.

In no time, the three of them were gathered in the hallway of the temple and wide awake from what Dark Pit told them. He told the goddess and Pit all that he learned from one of the Underworld soldiers. They grew wide eyed to hear that the space pirates were going to cut Selena up and kill her in the process through surgery. Enraged for what Medusa and the space pirates were going to do, Palutena ordered a handful of her own soldiers for a full scale attack against the space pirate headquarters. With that being said the three of them prepared themselves for the battle that was soon going to take place, hoping that they weren't too late to save her.

Inside of the space pirate's ship, they were now ready to do the surgery on her. Selena cringed at the thought of it and thought that this was going to be it for her, but even so, she won't give up without a fight, and a danm good one for that matter. She mentally reviewed to herself what she was going to do exactly, when the space pirates open that cell door. Selena felt adrenaline pulse through her veins as one of the green pirates took the key to the cell door and opened it. He dragged her out of the cell and led her to the table where she was going to be placed on for the surgery. There were six other space pirates surrounding her and double checking to be sure that the equipment that they were going to use works. For now Selena did as they told her to and sat down on the table, but refused to lay down on it. One of the space pirates were going to stick a needle in her arm so that they could inject the drug that they were going to put in her to knock her out with. She pulled her arm away from the needle and all at once hastily dashed in between the pirates that were surrounding her and made her way down one of the hallways. She hoped that she was going the right way. Behind her she could hear the space pirates saying,

"Don't let her get away!"

Selena encountered a few more space pirates that were in her way as she was sprinting down the area. Since she was smaller than the big hunks of metal pirates, she weaved in between them with swiftness and was able to get passed them, even though it wasn't very easy. Those space pirates were everywhere! Even so, she made a few other turns down some other rooms and hallways and in no time she made it to the weapons storage room.

When she arrived at this room, she went inside to catch her breath and that's where she met another space pirate that was inside of there, looking like he was organizing the weapons that were contained in big wooden crates, scattered everywhere throughout the room. Right when the pirate laid eyes on her, he took a claw weapon that he held in his hand and went in after her.

While the space pirate was trying to get at Selena, she maneuvered her way around the attacks, but couldn't side step away from one of his attacks and got three deep scratch marks down her arm. This left her unaffected because she was so busy trying to survive that she didn't notice it too much.

Eventually when Selena was on the other side of the crates then the monster, she pushed over the whole stack of extremely heavy crates filled with metal weapons and it slowly toppled over the space pirate with a loud,

_CRASH! _

Until piles of wooden crates were compressing him under the weight of the weapons storage boxes. While this happened one of the crates that didn't have a top on it, poured artilleries all over the floor. On her way out, she inspected the firearms, until a particular one caught her eye. She picked up a samurai sword, thinking that this would be very helpful to fight her way through the space pirates. Selena then got out of the room as fast as possible, hearing the other pirates coming towards the direction in which the loud smashing sound came from.

It took a while of slashing her way through the crowds of space pirates that got in her way, but her running away time came to an end when she turned down one of the hallways and all that there was at the end of it was a dead end. The wall of the dead end was made out of nothing but thick and solid see through glass and from out there, Selena could see the blue sky and the fluffy clouds that floated in the sky like giant overstuffed marshmallows. She held her samurai sword up in a ready position as five space pirates came down the hallway and blocked her only way out of the giant long room she was in. Selena threatened them to stay back, but of course they didn't listen and one of the pirates that had a magic staff in his hand, raised it up and with a powerful magical dart, knocked the samurai blade out of her hand. It slid across the floor towards the five space pirates and they picked up the blade, the mortal girl now completely defenseless. Two of the mechanical monsters came up to her and each of the two grabbed either side of her arms to try and restrain her. Selena did her best to fight back, like thrashing around, yelling and screaming and doing anything to give them a hard time. Her efforts were in vein because the pirates were much stronger then she was and so as they dragged her down the hall, something much unexpected happened.

Before the space pirates could drag her away any further, a huge blast came from outside of the big oversized glass wall, shattering it into a thousand pieces, and over a million fragments of the glass flying in the air. Selena closed her eyes and covered her face so that she doesn't get any of the glass splinters stuck in her face or hitting her eyes. She heard footsteps of people marching into the room in all directions and in no time the space pirates were too preoccupied with fighting off their enemies to focus on Selena, so they threw her up against a wall and she fell onto the floor.

She continued to squint her eyes closed and as she laid there for a while, hearing the people that came in battling against the space pirates. She felt someone lift her back up onto her feet and when she opened her eyes she saw that it was Dark Pit and Pit. They both appeared very glad to see her and they asked if she was alright. Selena dusted herself off.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but how did you…?"

"Never mind that," Pit said. "We just need to get you out of here first, while the space pirates are distracted."

"But I don't have wings," Selena objected. A smirk spread onto Dark Pit's face.

"Looks like I'll have to carry you then."

"What?!" Before she could have any more time to protest both Dark Pit and Pit led her to the opening of the ship where the glass broke. As Selena looked down she realized how far down of a drop that was. All that she could see was an endless void of blue sky and clouds. Being deathly afraid of heights, she stepped away from the ledge, but Pit reassured her that they'll both bring her down to solid ground safely. She felt a bit better, but still didn't want to do this, even if she has to. Dark Pit lifted her up into his arms bridal style and told her to hold on tight. Selena rolled her eyes and said, "Do I have a choice?" Him and Pit then jumped and flew into the sky.

It really didn't take too long before all three of them reached solid ground, but to Selena, it felt like eternity. For the entire time she clutched onto Dark Pit, like her life depended on it, and it kinda did, but when they landed he released her and when her feet touched the ground she took in a few deep breaths and relaxed. Selena had never felt so scared before, being up that high in the sky. It was even more terrifying then being kidnapped by space pirates and being chased by the school bullies. She thanked the two angels for rescuing her.

"Don't thank me," Pit began. "You should really be thanking Dark Pit, he was the one who found out first where you were held hostage at. Without him, I have to admit, you'd probably wouldn't be here." Selena faced Dark Pit and gaped at him, while putting her hands behind her back shyly.

"Why are you looking at me like that Selena?" She grinned.

"Oh nothing."

"We should really get back to the temple," Pit interrupted. "I'm sure that Palutena would be happy to see you too."

With that being said they walked to the temple and when they arrived and went inside, Palutena was waiting for them at the entrance of the temple. She embraced Selena in a really tight hug, so that she had a hard time breathing. Palutena let go of her when she choked,

"Palutena, I can't breathe!" The goddess was so happy that Selena could practically see tears swelling up in her eyes. She brushed the small tears away and said,

"I'm so glad that Dark Pit and Pit brought you back here safely. Now I can tell my soldiers to blow up the entire space pirate ship and stronghold, so that they won't cause trouble for a long while now." Palutena left the three by going out the front door of the temple to go somewhere.

"Man Selena, you sure cause us a lot of trouble," Pit brought up in a light hearted way. "It seems like everyone's going after you." Selena didn't understand the humor in his tone and took it a bit too personally.

"Well excuse me," she huffed. "It's not like I asked for this or anything, but thank you two very much for helping me."

"Not a problem." Without getting a reply from Dark Pit, Pit lightly elbowed him, letting him know that it's his turn to say something.

"Oh yes, uh…your welcome." Selena had a wide grin on her face and gave Pit a short hug. She then went up to Dark Pit and hugged him as well, but with more affection and briefly kissed him on the cheek, close to his mouth, before she released him. He was flabbergasted by the kiss and felt his heart racing, with a warm churning feeling inside of his stomach. Dark Pit smiled back at her and Pit, like usual, awed at the scene, thinking it was so cute. Pit and Selena broke out into giggles and laughter, while Dark Pit struggled to hide the grin on his face. They were all glad that the worst was over, but now they had to focus on getting the girl back home, if she hasn't changed her mind already.

**Yea, Selena's back! But don't worry, this is still not the end of it yet. Not even close. Thank you very much for those of you who have Favorited, followed and reviewed my story. **

**Look forward to Next Time: Chapter 10: Confession **


	10. Chapter 10: Confession

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of Kid Icarus or Kid Icarus Uprising. All rights belong to the rightful owner and creator. The only thing I own is my made up inserted character Selena. **

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for the reviews of this story so far. Here's a cute yet funny chapter.  
><strong>

**Chapter 10: Confession **

After rescuing Selena from the space pirates, everyone decided that they should rest up and take a break from all of the action that's been happening recently. For the past few days nobody was really that busy, which Selena thought that it was a good thing. She's had the opportunity lately to enjoy life and spend most of her time in her room sleeping in. Because of that she's hardly seen the two angel's and goddess that much.

On the other hand, Dark Pit found this to be a great opportunity to prepare Selena for something special. He knew that she really liked the black roses that he once had before his mansion burned down and knows that girls like shiny things such as rings, bracelets, necklaces and earrings, but since he hasn't done things like that before, he didn't want to mess up on the first time. As much as he hated to do so he decided to ask a professional for help.

Pit was sitting in a chair at the dining room table, busy writing some kind of letters. The temple was nice and peaceful since Selena was in her room sleeping as usual and Palutena was out doing some shopping for the day. Nobody else was around besides the two of them, so Dark Pit thought that this would be the perfect chance to ask Pit that question that has been in need of answering for so long.

Dark Pit came into the dining room and greeted his doppelganger. Pit waved to him with the hand he had his ink pen in and greeted him back cheerfully.

"Pittoo! How are you?"

"Fine," he replied harshly. He took a seat in front of Pit at the table. "I need to ask you something really important. And no jokes either! This is serious!"

"Okay." Dark Pit took in a deep breath and struggled to get the words out.

"I was wondering, if you know anything about dating girls." There was a moment of silence and Pit tapped his pen on the table in thought.

"Dating huh?" He knew where he was getting at so a smirk spread on his face and continued playfully, "Oh, I see how it is here!"

"PIT!" The angel put his hands up and began laughing really hard.

"Okay, okay, but I don't know too much about that stuff either."

"But you dated Viridi!" Dark Pit exclaimed.

"But that was just a onetime thing, besides Pittoo, your situations different. You're not dating a goddess, your dating a mortal girl here. If I were you I would show her around Skyworld and since she's afraid of heights, you should fly her around like you did when we broke her out of the space pirate's stronghold." Pit winked at him, but the dark angel just sweat dropped.

"Umm…okay, well that didn't help out much." He thought about the advice that he gave him over again and for once Dark Pit had to agree with him. To be honest, he really liked it when Selena tightly clutched onto him when he flew her across the sky. He smiled. "That's actually not a bad idea."

"There's also one more thing that you should do before even considering going on a date with Selena?"

"What's that?" Pit stood up zealously and pumped his fists up in the air.

"You must first say to Selena that you love her!"

"Doesn't she already know that?"

"Yeah, but it's so much better when you actually say it from your own mouth. Girls love that sappy stuff. Now go and practice saying it before Selena comes down here. Ready, set, GO!" All that there was, was silence. Dark Pit arose from his seat made his way towards the door and into the hallway by the staircase.

"This is so stupid." Pit rushed over to the front door of the temple door and blocked his way.

"Come on Pittoo say it! Say that you love her!"

"Will you leave me alone if I do?" he groaned. Pit nodded his head. The dark angel sighed, but decided that it was best to go along with it and get it over with. He took in a deep breath and faced towards the staircase.

"Selena I love you," Dark Pit muttered. His twin jumped up and down and started getting really serious and into this.

"Come on, say it louder!"

"Selena I love you," he said with a regular tone.

"Louder!" Pit urged.

"Selena I love you!"

"LOUDER!"

"SELENA I LOVE YOU!" Dark Pit said it so loud, it sounded like he was screaming it from the roof tops.

Embarrassingly enough, just as Dark Pit said his last sentence, Selena was at the very top of the staircase to witness what he said. She yawned and stretched her arms and legs since she just woke up from her nap, for obvious reasons. Dark Pit realized this and a deep red color came onto his cheeks. He turned away from Selena. She had an astounded look on her face and cleaned out her ears to make sure she just wasn't hearing things.

"Dark Pit, did I just hear what I think you said?" He didn't reply, but Pit rubbed everything in and purposely put him in a vulnerable position.

"You bet he did! Pittoo has something really important to tell you!" Her eyes grew wider.

"Really?" she asked. She came down the long staircase and stood directly in front of Dark Pit. He refused to look at her directly in the eyes. "What is it Dark Pit?" He mustered up his courage to stare at her directly and took her hand. He replied sternly,

"Selena, will you go out with me?"

"You mean as in a…a…"

"Yes, a date." Selena was so happy with his reply that both Pit and Dark Pit could've sworn that she almost fainted. She sniffled and embraced him in a very tight hug, then started crying into his black robes.

"Of course I will." It was such an adorable and heartwarming scene that Pit almost started crying as well, shedding a few tears. Dark Pit pointed at him once Selena released him from her embrace.

"Don't you dare start crying Pit-stain!" Pit sniffled a lot and brushed away what few tears he had streaming down his face. His tone was sarcastic.

"It's such a lovely scene, I just couldn't contain myself."

"PIT!" he yelled angrily. "I'm going to kill you for what you have just done to me!"

"Come on, lighten up Pittoo! If it wasn't for me then you wouldn't even be going out with Selena now. I actually did you a favor." Dark Pit then started furiously chasing Pit around the temple, looking about ready to kill him. Selena sweat dropped as to what was going on and crossed her arms.

"Yep, those two never change."

"Get back here Pit-stain and fight like a man!" She heard in the background.

"Come on Pittoo, don't be like that!"

In less than a few seconds Palutena came in through the front door with her hands full of bags of groceries. She saw what was happening and how Dark Pit was chasing Pit around the temple like a mad man. She came up to Selena and asked curiously,

"Umm…do I even want to know what just happened?"

"No, not really."

**I know not much went on in this chapter, but I thought it was absolutely hilarious! I laughed and then cried and laughed again the entire time I was writing this. Hope you enjoyed it! XD**

**Look Forward to Next Time: Chapter 11: Selena and Dark Pit's Date **

**How do you think the date should go for them? Any suggestions for this next chapter are welcome! **


	11. Chapter 11: Selena and Dark Pit's Date

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Kid Icarus! **

**Chapter 11: Selena and Dark Pit's Date **

The following morning after Dark Pit's confession to her yesterday, they finally made plans to go out with each other. None of them were too sure what to do though, since the two of them have never been on a date before, but as long as everything went well for them, that was enough for them. Of course, Dark Pit had an idea of where to take her out to, but made the decision to play it by ear and see where Selena would want to go to.

As Dark Pit was waiting at the bottom of the staircase for her, Selena was in her room, tearing apart her entire wardrobe of clothing, trying to decide what to wear. She was so nervous about the date that she felt like she could just throw up her breakfast, which she usually did if she felt highly anxious. Selena did her best to resist the urge to vomit. She gawked at the array of clothing that she pulled out of her closet and dresser drawers. She didn't want the dark angel to be waiting for her too long, but even so she tried on each dress that she had to see which one would be the most suitable to wear.

After an hour has passed Palutena knocked on her door and asked if she could come in. She allowed her to and when the goddess did come in she saw how big of a mess her room was. There were shirts, skirts and dresses tossed everywhere on the floor and bed and had a feeling that Selena was more nervous then she anticipated.

"What's wrong Selena?" she asked. "It looks like a tornado came in here and wrecked the entire place." The girl just stood there, now wearing her original topaz blue long dress that she usually wore and lowered her head in embarrassment.

"I just wasn't too sure what to wear, so I just tried on every possible combination of the clothing that I had, but none of them seemed to suit this particular occasion."

"But I think the dress that your wearing now is lovely, besides I would think that Dark Pit would think you're adorable no matter what you wear." A blush came onto Selena's cheeks and took in a deep breath to relax herself. She nodded.

"Yeah, your right. Thanks Palutena."

"No problem, now get downstairs already! Dark Pit has been waiting for over an hour now!" Surprised at how fast the morning was going she didn't want to waste another second, so she hastily rushed out of her room and began making her way towards the stairs.

In the meantime as Dark Pit stood there waiting for his girlfriend, Pit kept on teasing and annoying him about this date that the two of them were going to go on. The dark angel didn't really listen most of the time Pit was rambling on about nonsense to him, but at least he wasn't the only one who was nervous. The dark angel was beginning to grow impatient because the longer he waited the more uneasy he became. He wondered when Selena was going to come. She was over an hour late from the usual time that they planned to be out of the temple by.

"Hey Pittoo, how are you feeling right now? Are you nervous? Cause I see that your hands are shaking and sweats dripping down your face."

"No, I am not!" Dark Pit exclaimed. "I don't care what you say! I'm not nervous at all! So stop bothering me about that!" In reality he really did feel anxious about all of this, but just did his best not to express it, like he usually did. He never liked it how Pit always had to point out how he was really feeling. He found that odd, but with them being twins it was not surprising.

When he spotted Selena coming down the stairs his heart began racing. He thought that she would never come. She rushed down the stairs and came up to him, now all ready to go…kind of. Dark Pit crossed his arms.

"What took you so long?"

"Umm…sorry," she replied timidly. "It's just that I got…a little caught up in the morning." He sternly stared at her for a bit, but then shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh well, let's just go already. We don't have all day." Selena nodded. They both made their way towards the temple door. She waved to Pit and said her goodbyes to him.

"See you later Selena!" he replied cheerfully. "Don't stay out too late or else Palutena will get worried about you."

"Don't worry, I'll come back at a reasonable time, right Dark Pit?" She nudged him with her elbow and glared at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I will. Come on, let's go Selena." With that being said they made their way out of the temple, but before they could leave Pit noticed that something was missing. He stopped her and said,

"Selena, are you forgetting something?" She stopped in her tracks and looked absolutely clueless as to what he was talking about. She shook her head.

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know, like maybe some shoes." He pointed to her feet and it came to her that she was going to go out barefooted. Embarrassment crawled onto her face and as fast as she could went up into her room and put on a pair of strap on sandals and rushed back down the stairs again. She once again apologized to Dark Pit for having to wait for her so long…again. He rolled his eyes and sounded like he was getting annoyed with this.

"Can we just go already?" With that being said they finally made it out of the door and left. Pit wondered how this would go for the two of them. Hopefully Dark Pit won't be too cruel to her like he did when he first met her. After all it seemed like Selena was the type of girl to get upset really easily over the littlest things.

The two of them walked side by side throughout the main town of Skyworld. They passed by the different people as they paced through the town. Selena soon found this to be quite awkward because the two of them didn't say anything to each other the entire time. None of them were very social, so they didn't really say much to one another, but even if they aren't, they still knew each other for a while now. Selena came to the conclusion that he was just as nervous as she was, but he did a really good job hiding it, unlike her. She only wished she could be like that.

It wasn't very long before she asked Dark Pit if they could sit down on a bench for a little while. He agreed to it and they sat down next to each other on the wooden bench nearby. She did her best to try and start a conversation with him by asking him how he was doing and replied that he was fine. He didn't say anything else after that, so they just sat there in an awkward silence. Selena had to admit that this had to be the most boring time of her life. She thought that he could at least plan this in advance. She sighed and began to yawn. Realizing that Dark Pit wasn't doing a very good job on his first date so far he tried to think of something quickly that they could do. Something fun. Something romantic. He remembered what Pit said to him yesterday and came up with a good idea.

"Hey Selena," he began. "Do you want to see the most beautiful scenery that I know of? I think you might like it." Her topaz eyes lit up with excitement and nodded her head. That was the first time she looked that happy since they've left Palutena's Temple.

"That sounds great! I would really like that." He grinned, happy with himself that he was doing something good for once. He got up from the bench and continued, "It's a bit of a ways away though, and it might be faster if we fly." Selena shrinked away in her seat and her chest felt tight just him mentioning the flying part of it. She hated anything that was up high and he knew that too. She grew stiff and tried changing the subject. She pointed over in the other direction and said timidly,

"Hey…uh…I think that there are some good stores over there that we can look around in. How about let's go there first?" Saying all of that didn't help at all. Dark Pit knew what she was trying to do so he couldn't help but to smirk at her. He grabbed her outstretched hand and pulled her up from the bench close to him, while lifting her up into his arms bridal style. This all happened so fast that it took Selena off guard and she, "Eeped!" Selena's face turned tomato red and she noticed that they were both inches away from kissing range, which made her heart beat even faster just thinking about it. Dark Pit was just as calm as ever and appeared as if the situation didn't affect him at all.

"Hang on tight Selena," he said with a grin. For some reason she felt like this was déjà vu all over again.

"Do I have a choice?" she muttered. She gripped onto him tighter as he propelled himself into the sky and they both began to fly through the warm blue sky.

Selena squeezed her eyes shut, not daring to know how high from the ground she was. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightly clutched onto him. She wasn't enjoying this at all. She thought that it was too cruel of him to purposely do this to her, but of course he did this on purpose just so they could be close to each other. She didn't mind that part of it, but wondered if she would ever get used to heights such as these. For the entire time Dark Pit struggled to keep his eyes on where he was going because he was very tempted to look at how cute and adorable Selena looked, even when she was scared. He tried to reassure her by saying,

"Selena, there's no need to be afraid. It's not like I'm going to drop you or anything, at least not on purpose." This didn't make her feel any better. She clung onto him even tighter. She carefully opened one eye and looked down and couldn't even see the ground from how high they were now. She closed her eyes again and held her breath for the rest of the time they were flying. Dark Pit stifled a chuckle.

When they finally made it to their destination, when Dark Pit touched solid ground Selena breathed a sigh of relief and realized how long she was holding her breath. Of course, just because they landed doesn't mean that Dark Pit was going to release her. She waited for him to let go of her like he did last time, but he didn't. He just continued to carry her bridal style and stared down at her kindly, like he was waiting for her to say or do something. Selena just gave him a mixed expression.

"Okay Dark Pit you can put me down any time now." He gave up and dropped her on the ground. She landed with a loud thud that hurt her back. She lazily got up, feeling sore from the impact. "Oww…don't you think you could've done that a bit more softly?" He shrugged his shoulders and teased her.

"You told me to put you down."

"Whatever." She saw that he was pointing in the front, with that confident look of his. When Selena turned in the direction where he was pointing she gasped at the scenery. She saw that they were both up on a really tall cliff and below it was a field filled with nothing but black roses, growing in every direction for miles. The outlook was so breath taking that Selena began crying a little. She quickly brushed away the tears before Dark Pit noticed. They both stared out into the lovely landscape for a long while. The two of them sat down at the edge of the cliff and consistently looked out at the scenery and then back at one another. Dark Pit broke the silence by saying,

"So how do you like this place?"

"It's wonderful," she answered gleefully. A big smile radiated across her face. "I wouldn't think of a better place to be." Dark Pit grinned and continued to observe the wonderful view as so did Selena. He was glad that so far he was doing a good job on his first date with a girl. He hoped that nothing bad would happen.

All at once when Selena crawled over towards the ledge of the cliff, the weak grounding on the edges of the cliff crumbled underneath her weight and she began plummeting towards the valley of roses below her. Just in time Dark Pit caught her wrist and she swayed in the air at the edge of the cliff. Selena looked up to see that he appeared as if he was about to fall off the ledge as well, but he used everything in his power to make sure that she doesn't slip out of his grip. If she did fall then she not only would plummet into the ground and get killed, but on top of that the black roses had terribly thick thorns on them, much more than regular red roses. It would be certain death. Dark Pit could feel her slipping out of his sweaty hands and made an attempt to hoist her up, but it didn't work at all. Selena used all of the energy she had to grip onto the edge of the cliff with her free hand and the dark angel helped her get back onto solid ground. They laid down across the ground and made sure this time that she wasn't too close to the edge of the cliff. They stared up into the sky and used that time to catch their breath. Dark Pit glared at her.

"Don't ever do that again," he said sternly. "Were you always this clumsy when you were in the mortal realm? You have this really bad habit of getting yourself into trouble all the time."

"Sorry," she said grimly. She should've known better then to get that close to the edge of the cliff, but she wasn't expecting the edge to crumble so easily when she stepped on it. It's not like she weighed that much, which was probably why Dark Pit could lift her up so effortlessly. Selena thought about all of the times when she was back home. She always made simple mistakes like that so easily and she doesn't even know how to stop getting into so much trouble all the time. She became depressed thinking about it. "I know, I know, I shouldn't rely on people all the time, but I don't mean to do it or anything. It just happens." Dark Pit sighed.

"It's alright, just let it go. At least nothing happened to you." She felt a little better and tried not to think about it too much. She looked over at Dark Pit without being too obvious about it and slowly took his hand. They both grinned at each other and she blushed when he gripped her hand tighter. They both laid there on their backs side by side holding hands for a long time, until the sun started to go down.

When evening came around it was getting late and the two of them knew that if they didn't go back to the temple soon then Palutena would get worried about them. And when she means "them" what she really means is Selena. She yawned as they both gazed at the sunset together. She thought that this was the most relaxing and warm hearted moment that she's ever been in before, but even so, she felt like something was missing. They were now boyfriend and girlfriend after all, so it would be natural for them to kiss each other, but none of them managed to muster up the courage to do it. She arose onto her feet and said,

"Hey Dark Pit, it's getting late, so we should be getting back to Palutena's Temple soon."

"Aw, do we have to already?" he said rudely. "Not even for a little longer?" Selena felt a little disappointed that they had to go already, but the sun was going down and she didn't want to have to fly with Dark Pit in…well…the dark. She thought up of a way to motivate him and there was only one way to do this. She wasn't too sure if she was ready to do this or not. Her pulse raced at the thought of it, but it mind as well be now or never. Before he could have a chance to get up from the spot he was lying down on Selena leaned on top of him and gently their lips met. Dark Pit was flustered that she did this so suddenly, but eventually he accepted it and put her hands on her waist and pulled her closer to him. They both got lost in each other and they pressed themselves deeper into one another. Selena thought that was enough and pulled away from him and caught her breath. She arose onto her feet and she blushed a deep red. In a way she could not believe that she actually did that. What was she thinking? She felt like she wanted to hit herself over the head with something. Dark Pit came up onto his feet and smirked at her, which made her grow even more anxious then she already was. She tried to change the subject.

"Umm…how about let's go back to the temple now."

"Sure," he said, still having a sly smile on his face. "Let's go back, but can I ask you something first?" From the look on his face she wasn't too sure she wanted to hear what he had to say.

"What is it?"

"Can we do that more often?" Selena blushed again and certainly did feel like she was going to vomit from intense anxiety. She took a deep breath to calm herself down and smiled.

"We'll see." Dark Pit was disappointed with her answer, but knew that she liked it too as well. He had a feeling that they'll have their chance again sometime.

With that being said he lifted her back up into his arms and once again took off into the sky. During half way through the ride she ended up falling asleep because she was so tired from the long day today. He smiled at her and didn't bother to wake her up until they arrived at the temple.

When they made it to Palutena's Temple it was really late at night and Selena was still asleep in his arms. He went into the temple and saw that Palutena and Pit were nowhere in sight. He thought that they were probably in bed by now. Dark Pit stared down at Selena's peaceful expression and decided to take her up into her room.

After walked up the white staircase and through the hallways he came to her room and went inside. From there he approached her bed and laid her down on it. He then pulled the bed sheets over her and sat next to her on her bed. Dark Pit was struggling with the decision to lay down beside her or not. He shook his head and thought that could wait another time. She was probably really tired after all. He kissed her on the forehead before leaving her room for the night.

The next morning when Selena woke up. She realized that the last time she remembered she was flying with Dark Pit on the way back to the temple. She came to the conclusion that she must've accidentally fell asleep. She wondered to herself how she could do that and felt embarrassment flushing her entire face. Selena tried not to think about it too much when she heard Pit calling her downstairs for breakfast. She groaned wondering what the goddess would say since they didn't get back to the temple last night until really late. She got dressed and made her way down there.

When Selena went into the kitchen Palutena was making everyone's favorite breakfast (except for Dark Pit's) which was chocolate chip pancakes. Both she and Pit were very excited since they usually liked food that was full of sweet goodness. She sat down at the table next to Dark Pit and ate her pancakes while the dark angel just had eggs and toast. With every bite of her breakfast Selena could feel the chocolaty deliciousness envelop in her mouth. She surveyed everyone around her and noticed that Pit and Palutena hasn't bothered to ask yet about how their date went yesterday. She felt a little relieved because she didn't even want to talk about it. Her hands grew clammy thinking about it. After Pit was finished eating his pancakes he eyed the girl.

"So Selena, how did the date go yesterday?" Her face reddened and started to lose her appetite. She had to admit, it was pretty stupid of her to think that Pit wouldn't ask at least once. She put her fork down on her plate with her half eaten pancakes and thought about how to dodge the question.

"Umm…well…it was good."

"So it went well then? What did you guys do? And where did you go? Did you two kiss?" Pit pressed. Selena grew overwhelmed at all these questions and just sat there in silence.

"Pit, just leave her alone. If she doesn't want to tell then there's no forcing her to."

"But Palutena don't you find it suspicious how they came home late last night?"

"Yes I do," she agreed. "But they can tell us how it went later. Right now we have other things that we have to worry about. We need to figure out how to fix the Fountain of Realms so that Selena can go back to her own home world."

"Have you found a way yet?" Pit asked. Silence radiated through the room, which meant that he asked a very touchy question. Palutena looked at Selena for a few seconds and just said that she'll explain it to him and Dark Pit later. Selena found this strange because it was as if Palutena didn't want her to know about something. It was really obvious, but it probably had something to do with getting her back home. The awkward thing about this is that she knew that when she first came here she wanted to go back home as soon as possible, but now that she's grown close with Dark Pit and the others she couldn't find a reason to go back to Earth. Sure she had her brothers that cared about her and everything, but for some odd cause Selena didn't want to go back now. She wanted to stay here and even live here for the rest of her life here, in Skyworld.

After breakfast was dismissed she began walking back up the stairs, but from a distance in the temple she could faintly hear Palutena talking to Dark Pit about something important. She knew that eavesdropping wasn't good, but in this case she found it necessary. Selena didn't like it when people kept secrets from her. She tip toed to one of the doors of where the voices were coming from until she was right next to the door and quietly listened to what Palutena and Dark Pit were saying.

"You do know that you would eventually have to take her back once you've brought her here, right Dark Pit?" Palutena said sternly. "It was your fault that you brought her here and I told you multiple times that you shouldn't bring mortals here, but did you listen to me? No!"

"Yes, I know, but I only wanted to meet her for a little bit. I didn't mean to have here stuck here in Skyworld for all this time."

"Well because you were the reason why you brought her here, you should be the one responsible for taking her back home. I know how to get the Fountain of Realms working again."

"How do you?"

"Medusa would have to be vanquished again," Palutena explained. "Once you defeat her then the Fountain of Realm's sacred water will have to be replaced and it will be working again. Then you would have to take Selena back home, to never have her return again." Dark Pit found himself speechless. He should've just kept the girl back home and just continued to watch her from the Fountain of Realms. Now that she was here and they loved each other more than ever, it would only hurt them more than it needed to be. Dark Pit nodded his head.

"Yes, I know. I'll be the one to take her back home and to defeat Medusa." Selena put her hand over her mouth upon hearing this and a few tears streamed down her face. Did they not care about her? Was she only a burden to these people that just got in their way? She knew that she was always clumsy and got herself into a lot of trouble, but it's not like she wanted it to happen. She wanted none of this to happen. Selena walked away from the door and brushed away the hot tears that were streaming down her face. She wanted to prove to them that she wasn't useless, pathetic or weak like she always made herself out to be. She wanted to be something much more to the angels and goddess then just a burden for them to carry. She knew exactly what to do to be able to prove this point to them, even if it costs her life.

Defeating Medusa herself.


	12. Chapter 12: Preparation

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Kid Icarus! **

**Chapter 12: Preparation **

For the past three days after hearing Palutena and Dark Pit's conversation about her, she grew dead serious at trying to do her best not to rely on the others so much. She grew more distanced towards the goddess and the two angels. Selena did her best to act as normal as possible whenever she was around them, but everyone knew that something was up with her. None of them could figure out her sudden detachment from them, unless she heard the goddess and dark angel's argument, but they doubted that because they could've sworn that she was in her room when they were talking about that. The three of them assumed that she just needed some space for a little while, so for the most part, they left her alone.

Selena used this opportunity to sneak into Palutena's room and steal some money from her so that she can use it to get the weapons she needed in order to defend herself from the monsters on the way to the Underworld, as well as to defeat Medusa. She made sure that she used the money that she stole wisely so that she can get the best weapon possible. She was going to face the Queen of the Underworld after all. Selena knew that if she didn't plan all of this out carefully then she wouldn't last two seconds in the Underworld. This was probably going to be the riskiest thing she's ever done before, which was why she didn't want the others to know about this at all.

She got herself a samurai sword from the weaponry store in Skyworld. She sneaked it up into her room when the angels and goddess wasn't around. When she made it to her room she drew the sword out of its sheath. It was a very long and slender looking sword and a lot heavier then it looked. Selena stood there in the middle of her room; gripped the handle of the sword with both hands, raised it up and did a downward strike motion with it to test it out. She looked down on it and grinned.

"If I trained hard enough with this thing then in just a few weeks I could get good enough to be able to go to the Underworld and fight Medusa." Selena knew how to wield swords a little and had some experience with them, but never actually spent the time to devote herself to actually learn how to fight with it. She made the decision to read about sword fighting at a bookstore and do quite a bit of studying before actually starting her training. Of course she would have to steal more money from Palutena in order to buy the books she needs.

A day later of reading books about sword fighting in her room, in the middle of a sentence she was reading she heard a sudden knock at the door. Selena flinched and stuffed the book underneath the sheets of her bed to hide from view. She told whoever it was to come in and when the person opened the door she saw that it was Dark Pit. She wondered what he wanted because he usually didn't come into her room unless there was a good reason for it. He closed the door behind him on the way in and stood in the middle of her room with a blank expression. Selena sat up from her bed and put on smile.

"Oh, hello Dark Pit. How are you?"

"Fine," he replied bitterly. "I need to tell you something important." She stopped trying to put on her friendly act and her appearance became stern.

"Okay."

"I know this is hard to accept, but I was told that your time here in Skyworld is coming to an end. In another month me and Pit are going to be heading to the Underworld to defeat Medusa once again so that you'll be able to go back home." Selena did her best to act as if this was new information to her. She lowered her head and focused her gaze at her hands that were on her lap. Dark Pit forced a smile. "Isn't this great? You can finally be able to go back home now, where you belong. You'll be able to see your brothers again." She felt like her heart was drowning in despair. She thought about what she heard Palutena say to him yesterday.

_You will have to take Selena back home, to never have her return again._

She knew that Dark Pit was thinking the same thing. She could see it in his crimson eyes that he didn't want to let go of her and she didn't want to let go of him either. Not after staying in Skyworld for this long. She slowly nodded her head and grinned.

"Okay, that's alright. At least we'll have another month to spend some more time together, right?"

"Yes, of course, but are you doing alright? Lately you've been spending most of your time in this room." She giggled.

"I wouldn't worry about me too much Dark Pit, I'm doing alright." His tone of voice sounded sad.

"Okay, I'll see you later then." He went out of the room and closed the door on his way out. Selena took out the book on sword fighting from underneath her bed sheets and looked at it. She knew that nobody wanted to see her leave, not even Palutena, but they knew that she had to go back to Earth eventually. She gripped onto the hard cover book tighter and resisted the urge to cry.

"This still won't change my mind about going to the Underworld and facing Medusa myself. I will prove to them that I'm not weak or die trying. Not weak." A few tears trickled down her face. She became angry at herself for being such a cry baby and clenched her hands into a fist. "Don't cry Selena. Don't cry now. You'll do alright." She took in a few deep breaths and tried to calm herself. She opened her book and continued to read where she left off.

For the next few weeks Selena spent most of her time practicing her swordsmanship skills, studying about the arts of sword fighting and of course continuing to spend the rest of her time with the two angels. She thought that Pit's uplifting attitude made her feel a lot better than she did before. Selena did her best to try and stay as positive as possible, but the three of them knew that deep down inside all of this time that they've spent together will be nothing more than a dream when Selena leaves. Even so, the three of them did their best to have a lot of fun together before the time of her absence came.

Almost a month has passed and it was just about time for the two angel's and Palutena to go in and to invade the Underworld once again vanquish Medusa once and for all. There was only a few more days left until the angels were going to go into the Underworld. That night Selena reviewed her swordsmanship skills and felt like she was capable enough to be able to slay enemies with her weapon. She was in her room in the middle of the night packing anything that she needed for on the way there, such as food, water and a pair of claws for backup just in case her sword got broken or lost. She finished packing her small leather bag and took her samurai sword and claws before she quietly sneaked out of her room.

Selena tip toed through the temple halls and all the way down the white marble staircase, with her sword at her side and was about to go on her way to the main door of the temple when suddenly she bumped into Pit. They both fell onto the floor and the two of them were embarrassed to know that they were caught. Pit was worried that it was Palutena or Dark Pit, but when he saw that it was just Selena he was only relieved. They arose onto their feet and the angel put his hands up in the air and said,

"Okay, I confess. I ate all of the floor ice cream that was supposed to be for tomorrow's dessert, but I couldn't help it. It was calling my name!" She could hardly care about that. She just wanted to get out of there before Pit realizes what she was doing. She was worried that the others would hear them since the angel was talking pretty loud. She didn't want to have anyone catch her in the act, especially Dark Pit. He was already pretty scary, but he was even more frightening when he was angry. Selena got ready to draw her sword, but Pit just scratched his head, being a slow learner. "That reminds me, why are you out here this late at night Selena? And what's with the bag and…" Before he had time to finish his sentence, all at once she drew her sword and as hard as she could jabbed the butt of the hilt into his chest. He grew weak and felt pain surge through him. Pit collapsed face first on the floor and couldn't move or get up at all. He felt paralyzed from the hard blow. "Selena," he said. "How could you?" That was all he said before falling unconscious. She sheathed her sword and pushed the door open. She muttered underneath her breath before going out the door,

"I'm sorry Pit."

A few minutes later Dark Pit rushed down the staircase and saw that his doppelganger was passed out in the middle of the floor by the main door. He kept on trying to shake him awake and he did eventually but it took a while. When Pit regained his consciousness he remembered what happened and saw that Dark Pit was there right next to him. The angel slowly got up, still feeling the pain in his chest aching. The dark angel could honestly care less about his condition, unless if he was on the brink of death or something. He just wanted to know what happened. Pit put a hand on his shoulder and said dramatically,

"I'm sorry Pittoo, but I ate all the floor ice cream for tomorrow's dessert." Dark Pit shoved his hand off of his shoulder. He thought that this was something serious, but expected this much from his ice cream loving doppelganger.

"Yeah, real smart Pit-stain. You're on the ground because your stomach ached from all of the floor ice cream you ate and fell asleep on the floor? You're lucky that I came down here instead of Palutena."

"Yeah and after I ate all two full containers of floor ice cream Selena bumped into me and when I asked her where she was going she jabbed the hilt of a sword into my chest, then left." Pit covered his mouth and his face turned green. "I think I'm gonna hurl." Dark Pit red eyes grew wide with surprise and wasn't expecting to hear from him that Selena sneaked out of the temple. He wondered how she could purposely leave them like that and even attack Pit. He had to admit, it was very unlike her to do something like that. Dark Pit thought over what she did for the past month and she was acting really strange and distant from them. It was too suspicious.

"Pit do you know where Selena went off to?" Pit just shrugged his shoulders.

"I wouldn't know." Dark Pit thought about this more for a minute and knew that the only place where she could go to was the Underworld, because he, Pit and Palutena made plans to go and defeat Medusa. Selena going off on her own like that and trying to defeat Medusa herself had to be the most stupid thing she's ever done. If she goes there then it would be certain death for her if Medusa finds out she's there. The witch wanted Selena dead in the first place and now that the mortal's going to go to her stronghold then she'll never come back alive. Has she lost her mind?! Dark Pit has never felt so enraged at her before. Sure she's done some risky stuff in the past, but this was just overkill. She would really die this time. He clenched his fists and pounded it on the temple wall.

"SELENA!" he screamed. "You idiot!" Pit stared at him blankly.

"So…does that mean we'll have to leave for the Underworld now?"

"Yes Pit-stain, we'll have to now. Go and get Palutena."

"Right," he replied. "But let me go to the bathroom first." He rushed to the bathroom, most likely to vomit. Eating tons of floor ice cream and getting stabbed in the chest wasn't necessarily the best combination. Dark Pit hoped that Selena would still survive by the time they got there, but that hope that he held onto was very faint.


	13. Chapter 13: Into the Underworld!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Kid Icarus! I only own my OC, which I created myself. **

**Chapter 13: Venturing into the Underworld! **

The sun was just beginning to come up and Selena finally managed where to find the entrance to the Underworld with the help of the Skyworld map that she held in her hands. She was out in the middle of a barren valley. There wasn't a spot of life or vegetation anywhere. This place felt as cold as death himself. She knew that if she was correct then the only way to get into the Underworld was to go inside that crevasse of a ravine. If she followed the route then she would eventually arrive at Medusa's castle. Selena shivered at the thought of it. The only problem was that she couldn't just go down into the deep crevasse. From what Pit said about it he had to fly down there for miles, with fighting ugly monsters along the way before he and Dark Pit even managed to make it to the witch's castle. Selena scratched her head and thought about how a mortal like herself can get down there without the power of flight, let alone have the stamina to do all that fighting.

She surveyed the area and she saw that out in the distance there was a wooden storage cart with flying monsters attached to it. She saw that there were two Underworld soldiers there, looking like they were about to go into the fissure to go to the same place that she was trying to get to. Selena knew that this was her chance to see if she could sneak into the cart to get into the castle instead of using brute force like Dark Pit and Pit did before, because there was no way that an ordinary girl like her could fight all of those monsters, especially without the three sacred treasures. It's not like she had any kind of special powers like the two angels. She hid behind a giant rock nearby and waited for the perfect moment to hop into the storage cart. Selena prepared herself as she watched the Underworld soldiers rode of the monsters like a horse and steered themselves towards the ravine.

Just before they could go into the chasm she leaped out from behind the rock and jumped into the cart. She put the leather sheets over her so that she could conceal herself from any of the Underworld monsters or soldiers. The cart continued to go deeper into the crevasse and in no time she was traveling underneath the ground and was making her way to Medusa's castle. Selena realized that the deeper she went the harder it was to breathe and the hotter the air became. In no time she was sweating from underneath the sheets of the cart and gripped tightly onto her samurai sword to make sure she had it with her. Selena hoped that she would do alright once she got there.

Back at Palutena's Temple the three of them were busy preparing themselves as fast as possible to finish making their last minute plans to go into the Underworld. Now that they knew that Selena was in danger they didn't want to waste another second and wanted to get down there and get her as soon as possible before any harm came to her. All three of them were at the temple door and were currently informing Palutena what Selena did. She was horrified to know that she was using this past month or so to prepare herself to go down into the Underworld by herself. She thought that it was more than just reckless, especially because she was a mortal.

"That's insane!" the goddess exclaimed. "No wonder why I couldn't find the money I was supposed to use for groceries. She most likely stole it so that she could buy all the materials that she'll need." The two angels nodded their heads.

"But what should we do first Palutena?" Pit questioned. Dark Pit pounded his fists together.

"We go down there, kick the shit out of all those monsters, including Medusa and then drag Selena out of there!" Dark Pit rushed out of the door and Pit gawked, confused at his doppelganger.

"Dark Pit's right," she replied. "Go Pit, bring Selena back and bring Medusa down once and for all!"

"Yes, of course!" Gladly taking orders from the goddess he first equipped himself with the three sacred treasures and then ran after Dark Pit. Palutena gave the angel the power of flight once again to be able to travel to the Underworld. They both made their way as soon as possible to the ravine where the entrance to the Underworld was located.

It took a long time, but eventually Selena made it to the castle. The cart that she was riding in was making its way inside of the castle gates and in no time it stopped. The Underworld soldiers got off of their giant eye ball monsters that they were riding on and made their way out of the area until Selena was by herself inside the cart. She peaked out from underneath the sheets and saw that the coast was clear. She took her sword and bag and climbed out of the cart. She looked around her surroundings and saw that she was just outside of the castle. Nearby was the colossal door to the inside of the castle and saw that she was within the gates, already passed most of the monsters guarding the perimeter. Luckily the front doors of the castle were opened and a bunch of ugly monsters came flying out from the inside. She pressed her back against the side wall of the castle and hid there, hoping that she won't get caught. She pondered over how to get inside of there. Selena knew that it was too risky going in through the front door, so she walked around the castle, careful not to run into any enemies that would alert Medusa of her presence.

After a few minutes she eventually found a way in. She uncovered a secret entrance that was hidden behind a rubble of rocks. She lifted up the rocks that were in the way of the door. It appeared to be some kind of cellar door. When Selena tried to open it she noticed that it was locked with a heavy chain. She took out her samurai sword and bashed the blade against the chains. It only put a small dent in the metal and needed to get in there fast before she gets caught. It would only be a matter of time. Selena rummaged through the small bag that she carried and was glad that she packed herself a picklock for circumstances like these. She began pick locking the door, which took a while, but eventually she heard a click and the chains fell off the bars of the wooden door.

She opened the door, but before she got a chance to go in she heard a loud blast that just nicked her. The explosion hit against the walls of the castle and she could feel herself hit the rocky hard ground. Selena turned around to see what was behind her and could see floating eyeball monsters, ones carrying gun-like weapons on them and bones used as clubs, were all going in to attack her. She stumbled to her feet and dodged their attacks. She drew her samurai sword and killed three of the eyeball monsters, but it took a lot of strength and energy to destroy the other ones. Quite a few times Selena almost got hit with one of their guns, but managed to kill them just in time. Before they could get the chance to send in more monsters after her she went in through the secret entrance and shut the doors and locked them with a plank of wood that she found.

From the other side of the door Selena could hear the monsters trying to get in, but their efforts in vein. She had a feeling that it wouldn't last long, so she moved on ahead through the dim hallway. The walls and flooring were made out of solid brick and stone. It was surprisingly a little cooler in that area then it was outside, probably because there wasn't too much heat where she was, but it was still extremely warm in there. A few torches were on the walls, so she helped herself to one and took it in her right hand, continuing to venture on ahead through the castle. Selena just wondered where Medusa was located at. This place was huge after all. It could take hours to find her, which would be hours of wasted energy. She was worried that by the time she got there she would run out of vitality. She stood strong and figured that she would have no choice, but to search the entire place for this snake woman.

In the meantime Pit and Dark Pit were almost at the Underworld. They were still going on the path down the ravine path. They both flew on their way to their destination, while shooting at flying eyeball monsters and other enemies that are really hard to describe. One by one they fought against them, slowly making their way to the Underworld and flying down through the path.

"We're almost there!" Pit mentioned, while defeating another enemy.

"You don't have to tell me Pit-stain, we'll get there when we get there!" Dark Pit rushed in at a monster with his double bladed sword in hand and slayed it. They continued to dodge enemy projectiles and killing the enemies that were surrounding them like ravaging wolves. Since Dark Pit was swifter and keener then Pit was, he noticed that a deadly attack was coming straight for Pit and he didn't even know it. The dark angel covered his back and shot the enemy with his dark bow and arrow, throwing it off guard and easily slaying it in the process. Pit realized what happened and gave him a kind smile.

"Thanks Pittoo!"

"Just watch your back, cause I'm not going to do that for you again."

"Right."

After flying for a while and killing more of Medusa's enemies they finally made it to the one and only Underworld. They took a small breather and gawked at the lifeless land that they could see before themselves. Everything was as dry as a desert and as hot as the very sun itself. The two of them wiped the sweat dripping from their foreheads.

"I sure hope Selena's alright," Pit whispered. Dark Pit didn't say anything. He just had a gloomy atmosphere around him and wore his serious expression. He flew into the enemy territory and destroyed anything that was in his way. Pit noticed that when his doppelganger attacked that he was doing it out of anger and frustration. He threw all of his mixed emotions into all of his assaults against the enemy and pushed forward faster than Pit did. The two angels continued to slay all of the enemies that were within their sight.

After a long while of continually sprinting around the mansion looking for Medusa's throne room, she ran up one of the staircases in the castle, still massacring more enemies that were now trying to surround her. Her samurai swords blade was happily drinking her foes blood, the red liquid dripping from the tip of the blade. Selena rushed down through a few hallways and made a few turns.

In no time she was in front of a giant wooden door. It appeared to be heavy looking and she grew suspicious about this place. She noticed that everything was dead quiet and there were no more of Medusa's monsters coming after her. Selena wondered if this was the place where she was supposed to be. She wiped the blood off of her sword and used all of her strength to push the door open.

When she looked inside of the room, she couldn't see anything because it was pitch black in there, but the air sure was humid. She hesitated to go in and continued to just stand there in front of the opened door to the room lying ahead of her. Selena's eyes adjusted to the sudden darkness and could see on the other side of the room two torches lighting up the place. Her eyes widened with shock to see that on a black throne was Medusa, sitting all the way on the other side of the room. The witch gave Selena a malicious smile that chilled her to the bone. The girl was taken aback by the woman's appearance. She wore long black and purple robes, had snakes in her black hair and carried a deadly magic staff in her right hand. She looked very powerful and probably was. She tried to come up with a way to try and defeat her herself. That's why she was here after all, but now that she was actually here she had second thoughts. The eerie presence that surrounded the woman felt like it paralyzed her with fright. She was certainly filled with vile power. Medusa beckoned her with her finger in a sly manner and continued to have that wicked grin on her face.

"Come in Selena, darling. I have been expecting you."


	14. Chapter 14: Medusa's Surprising Defeat

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Kid Icarus! **

**Chapter 14: Medusa's Surprising Defeat **

When the two angels managed to arrive at Medusa's castle they knew that getting in wasn't going to be easy. They flew towards the gate, but before they could get in the Underworld Gatekeeper appeared and began shooting at them with its lasers. This took Pit off guard and got hit by a few of its attacks. The injuries on him were minor, but the two angel's kept on attacking the Gatekeeper while doing their best to dodge the enemy's attacks. Of course, Pit did most of the work of weakening the boss, but this took a very long time and a lot of effort of dodging the foes assaults and shooting at the monster's weak spots.

Just when Pit was going to go in for the final attack the dark angel came in and kicked it right in its face! After Dark Pit did this the Underworld Gatekeeper was defeated and the monster collapsed to the ground, its lifeless body in shambles. Pit knew that his doppelganger made him do all of the work of weakening the enemy on purpose, just so that he could get the final blow.

"Hey!" Pit exclaimed. "I was supposed to destroy it! I did all of the grunt work after all!"

"Yeah, but you were too slow," Dark Pit shot back. "Besides, we don't have much time left. That monster slowed us down, so let's get inside already!" Dark Pit was the first to charge into Medusa's castle, continually slaying more of her monsters along the way. Pit followed along behind getting prepared by making sure he had the three sacred treasures on him so that they could defeat Medusa.

Selena was still frozen in place when she laid eyes on Medusa. She didn't know that she was this huge! The room that was inside looked like it reached up all the way into the sky and there were four pillars on each side of the room to hold it in place. The room was very wide and long and in the middle of it was a red velvet carpet that led all the way to her throne. Medusa sat on her huge throne and beckoned her inside with her index finger.

"Come on in Selena, I've been expecting you. I don't like to keep a special guest as yourself waiting too long." She sinisterly chuckled and Selena could not believe it. She never expected Medusa to be a giant. She only assumed that she would be the size of a mortal, but being the Queen of the Underworld she should've known better. Selena knew that before that she wasn't going to succeed in killing her and trying to attempt to do so was the same thing as suicide. She was always a little suicidal, but this time maybe she really will die, even so, she wasn't going to go down easily. Selena cautiously walked into the room, making sure that there were no traps or surprises when she went in and there wasn't.

The minute that she waltzed right in the one and only door that she came through immediately slammed shut, locking her in. Selena gulped, but continued to stay strong and to not let her guard down or to let fear take over her. A solemn expression stayed on her face and began walking down the red carpet to where Medusa was sitting on her throne. She eyed the mortal as she paced through the room, with her sword in her hand.

"My, my," Medusa began. "You are quite the beauty now aren't you? Beautiful, but yet so stupid and ignorant. I expect no less from a mortal." Selena struggled not to let this wicked queen's words get to her. She pointed her sword towards her.

"I'm not here for talk!" she said sternly. "I've come here to bring back your head on a silver platter!" Medusa laughed so hard, thinking that her words were hilarious in her own cold way.

"Not here for talk now aren't you? How about let's go to more of an interesting subject. You're so weak I could kill you in a snap, so I have all the time in the world to destroy you. Let's just patiently wait here while my other guests arrive. In the meantime we can get acquainted first before the real party begins."

"I told you before!" Selena snapped. "I've come for your head!" She went in with her sword ready to strike and was going to cut her with her blade, but Medusa rose her snake staff and a powerful force pushed her back. Selena fell backwards on the ground and felt pain pulsing through her entire body. She had a difficult time moving her body and felt paralyzed in place.

"Aren't you a feisty one? I have no interest in fighting mortals. It's hardly worth the effort. No matter. Would you be interested in talking if I told you that I secretly went down to the mortal realm and killed all three of your precious siblings while you were captured by the space pirates?" Selena's eyes widened and terror filled every part of her body. She couldn't believe what Medusa was saying. Could it be true? Or was she just bluffing?

"No," she muttered. "No…" The Underworld Queen cackled with delight.

"Yes, your brothers are long gone. That pathetic goddess of light and her little servant were too busy worrying about you to notice that I went to the mortal realm to kill your family." Selena sniffled, doing her best to fight back her tears.

"But…why?"

"Because, watching you mortals suffer is a pleasure to me. I only had the space pirates capture you for a diversion, hopefully killing you in the process, but as expected those angel's spared you for yet a bit longer." Medusa got up from her throne, walked over towards the girl and picked her up by the throat, slowly choking her. "It was so easy. You not only came to me, but you also had the angel's come as well. It will be like hitting three birds with one stone! Did you not realize that you senseless mortal were falling right into the grip of death himself?"

Soon after she said that they heard banging and knocking on the door. It sounded like someone was trying to get in. Selena wondered if it was the two angel's. Even if it was, they weren't going to make it in time to save her. She knew that she was going to die here, by the hands of Medusa in this wicked place, but even if she did that was alright to Selena. If Medusa was speaking the truth, then she would gladly join her brothers in the afterlife. They were the only people she had down on Earth that really meant anything to her. To her it was fine if everything ended for her here. Medusa only grinned when she knew that it was them.

"Looks like our two other remaining guests have arrived."

Suddenly the door was kicked down and Selena struggled to see who it was, but was happy to see that it was the two angels. They were horrified to see that she was being choked to death by Medusa. The girl strained to try and get in some air, but it was no use. Medusa was much too strong for her and she felt her consciousness fading fast. Dark Pit's hands gripped his weapon so tightly. He was shaking with so much rage that he couldn't contain himself. Pit was angry at this too, but the dark angel looked as if he was about to murder somebody. And that somebody was Medusa.

"MEDUSA?!" Dark Pit screamed. "Get your f**king hands off of her!" He readied his weapons and was about to charge in after her with all of his strength, but the witch just gripped Selena's throat tighter. She waved her finger at him.

"Come one step closer and the mortal's dead." She was in excruciating pain from how tight Medusa was clenching her throat. She felt terribly light headed and her vision grew fuzzy. Selena felt hot tears stream down her face because she couldn't take the pain any longer. She really did feel all of her life slowly squeezing out of her. Both Pit and Dark Pit felt helpless because they wanted to do something but with Selena's life in Medusa's hands they couldn't take the chance.

"Selena!" Pit cried out. "Please! Hang in there!" Dark Pit felt himself clenching his teeth. He hated feeling this useless. He wondered if this is what Selena felt all the time whenever they had to save her in the past. If so it was an awful feeling. The two angel's just stood there while Medusa laughed in their faces. They knew that this was going to be the end for the young girl.

Without warning something tremendous happened. Selena didn't know what came over her, but felt something in her head snap. It was that same feeling that happened to her all that time ago when she was facing those bullies at school. She regained her consciousness and did a forceful kick to Medusa's stomach. She certainly felt that one because she heaved over and let go of Selena. She landed on the ground onto her feet and grabbed her samurai sword that she dropped. She then confidently ordered the two angel's to go and attack her now while her guard was down. The two of them wondered when Selena began giving orders to them, but they just shrugged and began flying around Medusa and shooting at her arrows and consistently putting pressure on her. She writhed in pain at how powerful Pit's arrows of light were and fought back against them as well. She cursed at the three of them, especially Selena and shot out lasers and beams from her snake staff. The two angel's did their best to dodge her attacks and did so successfully, until something bad happened.

One of the beams that Medusa shot out hit one of Pit's wings and he went crashing to the ground. Dark Pit and Selena were horrified to see this because Pit was the only one who had the three sacred treasures on him in order to defeat Medusa. The dark angel and Selena went over to where Pit was lying on the ground and had a lot of scratches and some blood on him. Dark Pit checked his twin's wings and saw that his left wing was horribly scorched and he couldn't move.

"Pit! Are you alright?" Selena asked desperately.

"Y-Yeah," he choked. "I'm alright. It's just a little nick on the wings is all." He tried to get up and fly, but it was no use. Even with his power of flight granted to him from Palutena there was no way that he could fly with just one wing.

"No, you're not alright," said Dark Pit. "Your wing has a third degree burn. There's no way that you can fly in that state."

"But how can we defeat Medusa if we don't use the arrows of light against her? Pit is the only one who can use it after all. Dark Pit can't use it because well…he can't use weapons of light." The dark angel took the First Blade and Mirror Shield from his twin and handed them to Selena.

"You're doing it," he said bluntly. The girl refused to take the ancient weapon and shield and shook her head.

"B-But I can't wield weapons like that. How would I get all the way up to Medusa's head to even hit her?"

"I can fly you up there," Dark Pit replied. "You're here so mind as well be of some use to us." He smirked and folded his arms. "You did come here to vanquish Medusa yourself, right?" Selena stared at the injured angel at her feet and then gawked back at Dark Pit. She smiled and nodded her head sternly, grabbing the Mirror Shield and the First Blade into her hands.

"Let's go!"

Dark Pit gave the girl a ride to once again attack the goddess of darkness. Medusa continued to shoot her lasers at them and assaulting them with everything that they got. What the two of them needed to do was to get up close and personal with her. That was almost impossible with the way that Medusa was attacking them. Dark Pit was having a difficult time trying to get close enough so that Selena could do the final blow to the witch. She was already quite weak from all of the arrows and projectiles that he and Pit threw at her before. All that they needed now was to stick that First Blade into her head and she'll be finished. Medusa laughed at them when she saw that Selena was carrying two of the three sacred treasures.

"This is just too absurd. First a puny little angel and now a mortal? Ha! You'll never succeed!" Selena ignored her nasty comments and was busy focusing on the perfect moment to strike. Dark Pit dodged the projectiles that were coming at them and when they got close enough to Medusa, Selena jumped off of Dark Pit's shoulders and on top of Medusa's shoulders. She deeply stabbed the First Blade into her back and slashed her as hard as she could, while maneuvering away from the snakes on her head that were trying to attack her. She also put up the Mirror Shield, which she found quite helpful in this situation. Selena once again stabbed her, but this time right through her neck. Blood came spilling out of her jugular and the other terrible wounds that she did to her. Medusa stopped resisting and fell onto her knees, feeling the life pouring out from her. Selena smirked when she saw how much agonizing pain the queen of the Underworld was enduring, spitting up globs of blood from her mouth. She deserved it. The witch collapsed onto the ground fully and Selena got off of her and faced her directly. She arose her sword.

"It ends here Medusa!" She stuck the First Blade in between her eyes and she laid there, frozen in place. Medusa gradually began turning into stone and she was in such a fragile state that the littlest amount of wind and force blew her away into dust. Selena caught her breath from all of the action that took place and when her adrenaline began slowing down she noticed how sore and how much ache she felt, especially on her neck. She dropped the sword and shield and fell onto her knees. Dark Pit helped up his twin and they both stumbled towards her. The two angels smiled at her and put up their thumbs.

"You did it Selena!" Pit exclaimed. He coughed afterwards.

"Yeah," Dark Pit agreed. "I didn't even know you had it in you to do something that extraordinary." Selena blushed and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I kinda surprised myself, actually." They all looked around at one another and saw how sweaty and dirty everybody was. They even had some spots of blood on their clothing. It was really obvious on Pit's since they were white, but at times like these it was good to have dark clothing so that the blood wouldn't stain.

"Come," Dark Pit beckoned. "Let's go back home now."

"It's time to feel the fruits of our labor come into place!" Pit added enthusiastically despite his condition.

"All I feel is my aching limbs." Selena nodded her head and was going to get up, but couldn't because her body felt numb. She felt light headed and the world appeared as if it was spinning. She began seeing multiples of the same Pittoo. The two angels stopped and looked at her and asked to see if she was alright, but after all of what she's been through, she's probably not.

"Yeah, I'm alright…just…tired." Selena laid down on the floor and in no time fell unconscious.

Another day or two later she began stirring awake. She was hardly conscious though, her head, neck and shoulders ached and felt foggy in the head. All that she knew was that she felt like she was lying on a soft white bed in Palutena's Temple. Selena's vision was blurred when she first opened her eyes, but when her eyes adjusted she noticed that the dark angel was sitting in a chair right at her side. When it all came back to her what happened she hastily sat up from her bed and turned towards Dark Pit. He appeared relieved to know that she was doing alright. She also realized that her minor wounds were covered with white bandages and still felt like every muscle in her body throbbed with pain. She felt stiff and decided to lay back down again.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Alright, but I hurt everywhere. Where's Pit?"

"He's in the next room still sleeping." His tone became firm and he crossed his arms. "Why did you go off like that on your own Selena? You could've seriously died you know?! You made me and the others so worried that I thought that I was going to die! If you died knowing that it was my fault that I brought you here I…I...wouldn't know what to do."

"Dark Pit," she said calmly. "It wasn't a mistake that you took me here to Skyworld. I'm so glad that I got to meet you, Pit and Palutena. I really enjoyed the time that I spent here." She sniffled and began crying a little. "I'm so happy that I met you." Dark Pit smiled and he put her hand on top of hers. Selena brushed away the tears and they looked into one another's eyes.

"But why did you do it? Why did you go off on your own like that to face Medusa?"

"Because I thought that I was being a burden to you guys, always having to help me and getting myself into dangerous situations all the time, but not on purpose. At least not most of the time. I thought that even if…it killed me I wanted to prove to not only myself but to you guys that I can take care of myself." Dark Pit wasn't pleased with her reply. He couldn't believe that she would actually think and do something like that, especially because she knew that she most likely wouldn't survive, but did. At the same time thinking about it, he couldn't blame her for feeling like that. He always had to save and protect Selena in the past and he felt like she was determined to do her best to become strong just like him and Pit. He only smiled sadly.

"Well…I would say you're welcome to train with me and Pit, but…"

"I know, I have to go back to Earth," she finished quickly. The dark angel gave her a sorrowful look. She could see it in his eyes. "Please don't be sad Dark Pit. When I leave I want to remember your guy's smiling faces or in your case a smirk."

"True," he said, trying to hide his sly smile.

They both knew that this time she was going to go back to the mortal realm for good after her wounds heal. This time there would be no Medusa getting in the way or any space pirates capturing her. This was the moment where once she goes back they'll be separated for good. The only thing that worried Selena was what Medusa said to her before she was slain.

_ I secretly went down to the mortal realm and killed all three of your precious siblings while you were captured by the space pirates_

She was actually really frightened to know what has become of her family before Dark Pit took her to Skyworld. Even so, if she was brave enough to face Medusa by herself then there was no reason to go down to Earth and face reality herself. Selena highly doubted that the goddess and the two angels know that her life might never be the same again.


	15. Chapter 15: A Sudden Realization

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Kid Icarus! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: A Sudden Realization <strong>

It's been almost a week since the angel's and Selena have defeated Medusa. When she once again saw Palutena and Pit they were really angry at her for trying to go off on her own to the Underworld. Pit was also annoyed at her for hitting him in the abdomen after he ate a ton of floor ice cream. For him that wasn't very pleasant. Pit and the goddess questioned her why she wanted to go to the Underworld without any aid from the angels. She told him the same answer that she told Dark Pit and they were taken aback by her answer and didn't like it, but now that everyone was in good health they had other things that they had to worry about.

The four of them were all at the Fountain of Realms and Palutena was busy taking all of the mucky water out of it that Medusa cursed. She drained the brown water while the three of them helped clean it until it was so clean that it looked like someone could eat off of it, and yes, it did cross Selena's mind to do that, but didn't. Palutena then brought the sacred water that she got from Poseidon and dumped a few barrels full of it until the Fountain of Realms was as good as new again.

When all of their hard work for repairing the fountain was finished the goddess wanted to test it out first by sending someone down there first. The person went in and came back out again, he said that he was in the mortal realm. Selena was glad that the Fountain of Realms was working again, but something deep down inside told her that it was a little disappointing at the same time. She felt that all eyes were on her and looked at the angel, goddess and Dark Pit. They all smiled at her, but could tell that they were sad just by looking into their eyes.

"I'm guessing its time then," Selena said quietly.

"Yes, it is," Palutena answered. "Once you go in you're not going to come back." She stared down into the crystal clear water of the fountain and saw her reflection. She lowered her voice.

"I know." She forced a smile and first came up to Palutena and gave her a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you," the goddess said.

"Yeah." They broke apart and she next gave Pit a brief hug, afterwards the two of them fist bumping. He gave her a thumbs up.

"Take care Selena."

"You too Pit." Lastly she walked up to Dark Pit and she stood there nervously in front of him for a few seconds before giving him an affectionate embrace. They stayed like that for a while before they separated. They looked into each others eyes.

"Before you go can you promise me something?"

"And what is that?"

"Can you not fall for a human man? Your mine no matter what, even if we're separated and I'll always be watching out for you." She nodded her head, her eyes watering and her forehead touched his shoulder.

"Yes, I promise." Selena held back her tears and made her way towards the fountain. She turned to take one last look at her three true friends. The friends that she always wanted to have back at home, but never did. She waved to them and the angel's and goddess waved to her back.

"We'll always remember you Selena!" Pit exclaimed happily.

"And you better do the same," Dark Pit added.

"I will," she said. Selena hoped onto the white marble ledge of the fountain and glanced into the clear blue water that glistened in the sun. She will always remember the bright sun shining down on them right before she hopped into the fountain. Selena held her breath and plugged her nose before taking one great big leap into the fountain. That was the last time the angel's and goddess saw her. She disappeared right before their eyes, that crazy naïve mortal that they all know and love.

They stood there for a little bit to savor the moment before they left, but Dark Pit refused to go one step from the spot he was in. Palutena already left, but Pit could tell that his doppelganger was heartbroken, having to be separated from Selena and all. Pit put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's going to be alright Dark Pit. She's in a better place now." The dark angel looked towards the ground, not comforted at all by his twin's words. He clenched his left hand into a fist.

"I sure hope so."

When Selena came to her senses she was lying on her bed in her room in the very house she used to live in. She looked around her surroundings and saw that she was indeed in her room. It hasn't changed at all since the last time she saw it and smiled. She sat up from her bed and looked down at herself. She was still wearing her topaz colored long dress that Dark Pit gave to her to wear. That's how she knew that it wasn't just all a dream. The memories that she had of the angel's and goddess served as witness. She put her hand on her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. She figured that if her room was normal then the rest of her family was most likely in good condition as well. Selena was so happy that she was back home that she cried with happiness. She got up from her bed and brushed away her tears before going into the living room to greet her family.

By the time that she paced into the living room and kitchen she only saw that her father was there, at the dining room table. Beer bottles were scattered all throughout the living room and kitchen floor. The smell of alcohol and vomit was hanging in the air. The atmosphere in the house felt so empty, like death made his home here. Some of them also looked like they were thrown and smashed to the ground in a million pieces. There were so many of them that Selena accidentally stepped on shards of broken glass on the floor. She winced and pulled the sharp glass out of her foot. The punctures in her foot drew blood and she continued to walk towards her dad, not bothering to notice that she was leaving a small trail of blood. Selena went up to her dad and said,

"Hello father, are you doing alright? Why are you drinking so heavily?" Her father's head was on top of the table and wasn't looking too good. It looked like he hasn't been eating for days. The entire house was a mess and the furniture was collecting dust. He rose his head up when he heard her voice and his expression at her looked like he was seeing a ghost.

"Selena, is that you? What are you doing here? You need to go towards the light, to where your brothers are. Don't linger around here anymore. You need to rest in peace." Her dad slurred with his words, knowing that he was badly drunk, but even so, what would make him say that to her? She was right there in front of him in the flesh. Selena knew that her dad was drunk a few times in the past, but he never said anything like that before. This made her really worried.

"But…Dad it's me, Selena…remember?" He took out another beer and chugged it down.

"Yes, I remember. I remember you going off to school, thinking it would be another normal day and you never came back. Never. Nobody could find your body and so after a year we came to the conclusion that you were gone. Ever since your funeral we buried you alongside your brothers, hoping that wherever you are that you'll be happy once more." Selena's topaz colored eyes grew wide with fright and surprise. Her worst fears have come true. Medusa wasn't bluffing. She really did kill her family. She couldn't stop shaking and her eyes starting watering.

"W-What happened to my brothers? You know, Ian, Ryan and Jacob? What happened to mother?"

"They all died from a mysterious illness. The doctors couldn't cure them and they all died, one by one." Her dad put his forehead on the table and began sobbing. "First I lost you then I lost your mother and my sons. What did any of us do to deserve such suffering and pain of losing so many relatives? I can't take it anymore!" Her father got up and groggily stumbled past her and took out his pistol that he kept in his case. He grew mad from all that had happened to him and the sorrow and pain that he felt was much more then one's soul could take. Selena felt hot tears stream down her face and watched as her dad loaded his pistol with ammo and pointed it to his head.

"Father…don't do this."

"I'm sorry Selena, but now that everyone that I know and love is gone, I have no reason left to live. I hope that when I die I can see your mother and my sons and daughter there too so that this suffering can end." Selena stood there, frozen in place. She knew that it was over for him when the loud cracking of the gun echoed through the silent room.

BAM!

She was devastated when she saw her father's body fall to the ground. She gasped and put her hands over her mouth, more tears streaming down her cheeks. Selena couldn't take her eyes off of the sight of her father that just committed suicide. She saw the hole in his head and now knew that everyone that she had in her life was now gone. Forever. Her three brothers, mother and father, all gone. Her legs gave way and she fell to her knees on the floor. Selena continued to cry and couldn't stop the water flowing out of her eyes, falling to the floor. She felt like her spirit and soul was broken into just as many pieces as the shards of glass all over the floor. She couldn't take this empty feeling inside of her anymore and let out a blood curdling scream.

Back at Skyworld everything was just as it was before. Palutena continued to look after the people in their land while Pit carried out her duties. Now that Medusa and the Underworld monsters were gone once and for all the world that they lived in was now at peace. The goddess and two angel's thought about that mortal girl that Dark Pit loved and wondered how she was doing. They all hoped deeply that she was happy now that she was reunited with her family again. Palutena knew that this was the way things should be for them.

It's been about a day now and Dark Pit has never felt so hollow before. He was wandering around the temple grounds and was continuing his training with the weapons that he had, like he used to do. He didn't want to get soft and lazy, like Palutena and Pit does when there's nothing else to do ever since defeating Medusa. The dark angel absolutely refused to be like them let alone serve a goddess. He spat at the thought, sat down on the ledge of a short marble wall, setting his weapons down next to him. Dark Pit hasn't looked into the Fountain of Realms to see how Selena was doing ever since she left yesterday. He wondered if she was happy like everybody wanted her to be.

It wasn't long before Pit found him sitting on top of a marble wall in the back of Palutena's temple. The angel went up to his twin and greeted him warm heartedly. Dark Pit only murmured a rude greeting to him. Pit knew that the dark angel was still really upset ever since Selena left for the mortal realm and knew that he probably won't get over it. He took a seat next to him and said,

"I wouldn't worry about Selena Pittoo. She's on Earth like she should be. She's now with her family after all."

"Yeah, I guess so, but what if she isn't happy." The grin off of Pit's face wiped away.

"What do you mean?"

"Well…she has been gone away from the mortal realm for quite some time and Medusa certainly had it out for her. I'm worried that Medusa did something to her life while she was here in Skyworld."

"Like how?" Pit asked. "Sure the time here and in the mortal realm is different, but her family would still be alive."

"I know, but why else would Medusa hire the space pirates to capture her. Surly it had to be more than just trying to kill her. Maybe a decoy of some kind." Pit shook his head.

"I think you're just overacting Pittoo." Dark Pit got up from his seat.

"We should at least check to see how she's doing with the Fountain of Realms." Pit shrugged and thought that Dark Pit was just being paranoid, but even so, if it made him feel better then it couldn't hurt jut to check. They both made their way to the fountain.

When the two of them arrived they both stared into the Fountain of Realms and focused intently on who they wanted to see. They saw Selena's house and were going to look into it. They saw from the crystal clear water that she was kneeling down in the living room crying beside her dad that was lying on the floor, with his eyes open. Beer bottles were smashed everywhere and glass covered the floor. The two angels were shocked when they saw this and knew what happened. Dark Pit clenched his fists and closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to see her in this sad state and mess she was in. He could see that Selena's eyes were swollen, which meant that she was weeping for a long time. Pit hated to admit that Dark Pit's gut feeling was right after all.

"But Dark Pit, Palutena said that we couldn't bring her back to Skyworld. Ever!"

"Well so what?!" Dark Pit exclaimed furiously. "Palutena this! Palutena that! Are you suggesting that we should just leave her down there to suffer by herself like that?! All of her family is dead and none of us even realized it until now!" Pit stopped talking and lowered his head.

"Well…no, but having her here won't bring her parents and brothers back, besides I can't disobey Palutena's orders."

"Do what you want Pit-stain! Be a puppet all your life! I'm going to go down there and try to calm her down before she does the same thing as her father!" Dark Pit flew up into the sky and jumped into the Fountain of Realms to the mortal world. Pit knew that this wasn't going to go well with Palutena, but he'll do his best to explain to the goddess the situation.

In her house Selena stopped weeping and stared down at her dead father. She dried the tears that were stained on her face and got up on her feet. She put a blanket over the body that was in the middle of the living room and thought about where this all started. And it did when that dark angel took her to his world and kept her there because Medusa tampered with the Fountain of Realms. She couldn't forgive that witch for what she has done to her loved ones. She had the feeling that Medusa died knowing that she left her mark. Selena knew from the very beginning that she should've never left Skyworld. She would rather keep herself in a daydream then to know of the cold and cruel reality of the world.

Before she could take another step she heard someone coming in through the front door. She turned around to see that it was Dark Pit. She was actually quite surprised to see him here and it's only been a day since she left Skyworld. She wondered what he wanted. Selena did remember him saying that he'll watch over her, so he must know her situation.

"Selena," he said sincerely. "I'm sorry about what happened. None of us knew that Medusa would do such a thing."

"Maybe you didn't," she began. "But I did. When I encountered her she said that while you guys were busy trying to save me from the space pirates that she killed my family. I guess she did one way or another. What am I going to do now Dark Pit?" His tone became rigid.

"I've come here to take you back."

"But what about…?"

"Forget about what Palutena said!" he raised his voice. "I'm taking you back no matter what. Now that you have nobody on this Earth who cares about you anymore, you'd mind as well go back to Skyworld." She took a few steps back from him and sniffled.

"Yeah, I guess so, but I still miss my brothers." He approached her and gave her an immense tight hug. She wrapped her hands around him and more tears streaming down her face. She buried her face in his shoulder and continued to sob. They stayed like that for a long while.

When Selena began calming down they both released their grip on one another and she brushed away the last tear or two that was stained on her face. She kindly smiled at him and was starting to feel a little better already, but still couldn't get over the death of her entire family. That would take a lot of time to heal from.

"Thanks Dark Pit."

"It's nothing," he said coldly. "Are you ready to go back now?" She nodded her head. They then began making their way back to the world within the sky.

At Skyworld Pit and Palutena were at the Fountain of Realms, arguing about the foolishness that Dark Pit has done once again. The angel told the goddess that he traveled back to the mortal realm so that he could take Selena back here. Palutena couldn't believe what she was hearing when Pit said those words.

"Pittoo did what?! Why did he do that?"

"It only makes sense for him to do that Palutena," Pit said. "After all, we all just learned that Selena's entire family got kill by Medusa a while ago before we destroyed her." The goddess's eyes widened and went silent. She had a sudden change of heart about her situation now. The only reason why Palutena wanted Selena to go back home so badly was that she thought that it would be better if everyone went on with their normal lives in their own worlds, but maybe she was wrong about all of this. She couldn't imagine how much Selena must've been suffering from the intense trauma from what happened. Pit curiously looked at Palutena. "What do you want me to do about this?"

"I-I'll tell them when they come."

A few minutes later Dark Pit came out of the Fountain of Realms with Selena in his arms. She looked like she hasn't slept very well and her topaz colored eyes were swollen from all of that crying she did. She saw that the Pit and Palutena were there nearby the fountain so Dark Pit put her down and they walked over towards them.

"Dark Pit!" the goddess scolded. "How many times have I told you not to bring mortals here to Skyworld?!"

"Umm…let's see here…about seventy five times. Today will be the seventy sixth." His sarcastic made her even angrier.

"As the leader of Skyworld do you know what I'm going to say about keeping this mortal here?!"

"Hmm…maybe."

Selena held her breath as Palutena said the words.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally figured out how to make line breaks (what a slow learner I am). <strong>

**Next chapter will be the last. *evil laugh* Thank you for those who have reviewed, read and Favorited this story, thank you very much! I'll make sure the conclusion will wrap everything up. Until next time! **


	16. Chapter 16: Home

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of Kid Icarus! **

**Here's the very last and final chapter. Thank you sooo much for those who have reviewed this story so far and for supporting me. I hope you enjoyed this story! :D **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Home <strong>

Selena held her breath as Palutena said her words:

"Selena can stay here in Skyworld for as long as she wants." At first she was befuddled about why Palutena sounded angry when she said it, but afterwards smiled happily and embraced Selena and squeezed her in her arms. "I'm so glad that you came back you little rascal you! But let me tell you yesterday wasn't too much of a goodbye now was it?" Both Pit and Dark Pit sweat dropped at the scene and for once they both have something in common. They thought that this was quite…awkward and strange. Palutena released the girl and she took in a deep breath to get in some air.

"Yeah, I'm happy to see you too Palutena." The goddess knew how much Selena was suffering from the loss of her family so she tried to act as cheerful as possible, hoping that the feeling of happiness was contagious. She went up to Pit and they both fist bumped once again.

"Glad that your back Selena."

"You too Pit," she replied. "Thank you Palutena for allowing me to live in Skyworld."

"Oh its nothing. I was planning on having you come back to us anyway."

"Palutena!" Selena exclaimed. "Are you saying that you have me get worried over nothing then?!" She nodded her head.

"Yeah, that's right." Selena sweat dropped and thought that this was getting really annoying. Palutena wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulders. "And to make it up to you, today we'll throw the biggest feast in Skyworld for you helping Pit and Pittoo defeat Medusa!" Selena was so delighted when she heard this that she pounded her fist up in the air and cheered.

"Hooray! Its party time!" She felt like she was in high spirits so suddenly and continued, "What are we waiting for? Let's get prepared for this feast!" She beckoned Pit to come along and help her and he did. She realized that Dark Pit wasn't following them so she took his hand and dragged him along with her.

"I'm not good at these feasts," he said. It was a pretty lame excuse. She continued to drag him along and turned to smile at him. He did so as well and thought that maybe this feast was just what Selena needed to get back on her feet.

All afternoon the three of them made arrangements for the feast in Palutena's Temple. The goddess, Pit and Selena helped make and prepare all of the food and drinks that were needed while Pittoo went out and invited all of the goddess's and other people that were willing to come. They would have the dinner take place in the living room since there were so many people that were coming that there wasn't enough space in the dining room to cram everyone in. Long and narrow tables filled the room with a numerous amount of chairs were all lined up and Selena spent most of the afternoon setting the tables. Dark Pit told her how many people would come so that she would know how many plates, silverware and chairs they would need. The number of people that he said overwhelmed her, especially because she didn't know anyone else besides the two angels and the goddess.

When the time of the feast came, which was around in the evening, the seats at the table filled up fast. There was just enough leg room in the area for all the people to be comfortable in, but to Selena it was still really crowded in there. She took her seat at a table in between Pit and Dark Pit and in front of her was Palutena. Everything was already organized and all of the food and drinks were readily available at the table. The only thing that bothered her was that the room was booming with people talking nonstop. She had a hard time trying to listen to her own thoughts. All they had to do now was to wait for the remaining guests to come and then most likely make a toast before they all dig in. She noticed that to her right Dark Pit looked bored while on her left Pit appeared as if he was drooling at all of the delicious foods laid before him. He looked like he was going to pop out of his seat he was so excited. Selena lightly elbowed him to get his attention.

"Hey Pit are you doing alright? Because you're drooling." He hastily wiped the drool off of his face with a napkin and his face reddened.

"Oh, sorry about that Selena. It's just that we haven't eaten all afternoon because we were too busy making the food instead of eating it today."

"Well it won't be too long now," Selena replied. She turned over to Dark Pit and saw that he was staring out into space in a bored manner. He also yawned. She grinned at him.

"I see that you're having fun."

"Oh yeah, most exciting time of my life," he said sarcastically. "Hey Palutena when are we going to eat already? Every seat and table is filled up now." Palutena was too busy talking to Viridi and Phosphora to notice him let alone hear him through all of the echoing of voices in the room. He groaned and put his elbow on the table.

A few minutes later Palutena stood up and got everyone's attention. The crowds of people went silent after a little while. She cleared her throat and asked for everyone to pour themselves a glass of wine or juice. Everybody did so and once they were prepared Palutena announced,

"I am proud to say that we have somebody new here to Skyworld. She helped Pit and Pittoo vanquish Medusa once and for all and is a very close friend to us. Would you please arise Selena?" She felt her heart beating faster and flushing. She wasn't used to having this much attention being put on her. Selena smiled timidly and arose onto her feet. Everyone raised their glasses. "To our three heroes that defeated Medusa!" The crowd repeated what she said and everyone downed their drinks in one swig. Palutena and Selena sat back down and thus the feast began!

She thought that the dinner was very much enjoyable. Each and every person were eating and drinking till their hearts content, talking, smiling, laughing and just having a good old time. Selena thought that it was funny when Viridi and Pit were arguing while Phosphora kept on flirting with him. She found it cute. She noticed that Dark Pit wasn't very outgoing or social like the rest of the people there, but he appeared to be glad just by watching everyone else being merry. This went on for the longest time until every bottle of drinks and every plate of food was empty.

When the party was over all the guests that came over helped them clean the dishes, silverware and table, which took just as long as eating all of the food itself. When they all did manage to get everything cleaned up most of the people just hung around and talked for a little bit before leaving.

Selena came out of the kitchen and went out in the main room of the temple where everybody was at. She weaved her way through the crowds of people and tried to get past them all to go up the stairs, but as she was doing so Palutena caught her in her line of sight and beckoned Selena over. She went up to the goddess and saw that Viridi and Phosphora was also there with her.

"This is Selena," Palutena introduced. "She's new here so please give her a warm welcome." The two girls inspected her for a little bit, which made her nervous. She hated being judged by other people like that and already got a bad impression from them. That is, until Viridi broke out into laughter and playfully punched her in the arm.

"Yeah, I think we'll get along just fine." Selena rubbed her arm and Phosphora said,

"Yes, I think we will. I've heard a lot about you Selena."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, we have." She lowered her voice into a whisper. "Palutena also told me that you are going out with Dark Pit, now are we? How far have you two gotten?" Selena flushed and found it rude to ask about people's personal lives, especially when you've just met them.

"It's none of your business! And just to let you know I don't gossip!" Phosphora was disappointed.

"Aw, that's too bad."

"I have to admit Selena," Viridi began. "You're a bit strange…but in a good way." Selena rolled her eyes.

"There's a strange in a good way? I guess I don't belong here after all."

"Of course you belong here Selena!" Palutena said. "I know that these girls can be a little intimidating at times, but their actually kind people at the heart. This is your home Selena. This place was your home all along. I was just too blind to see that." Selena thought that what Palutena just said touched her heart. All this time they were all trying to get her back on Earth, but it was all just one big misunderstanding. She smiled and nodded her head.

"Yes, yes it is."

Once Selena was done getting acquainted with Viridi and Phosphora she sneaked up the staircase like she planned to do so before and began walking through the temple hallways. She didn't want to stick around any longer around all of those people and for once wanted to get to hear her thoughts.

It wasn't long until Selena turned around a tight corner in the hallway and accidentally bumped into someone. She was caught off guard by this and stumbled back to find herself on the floor. She said sorry and before she realized it she opened her eyes to see that it was Dark Pit. He was going to offer his hand to help her up, but before he could do that she hastily staggered back onto her feet herself.

"Selena?" he asked. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with the others out there."

"And I thought you were still in the kitchen trying to be an eggplant wizard."

"That wasn't me that was Pit-stain." Her face felt hot.

"Oh right, well you know what I mean."

"But seriously Selena where are you going? The party still hasn't ended yet." She put her hands behind her back innocently.

"Umm…nowhere." He just gave her a long stare until she gave up. "Oh alright, I was just going to go to my room and take another nap. Talking to people can be quite tiring after a while." He crossed his arms and smirked.

"If that's the case can I join you?" She widened her eyes.

"I had a feeling you were going to say that." Dark Pit grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, until their faces were inches away from each other. Selena's face turned tomato red.

"But can we?"

"Umm…well…" She was so flustered that she could hardly speak. Dark Pit leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She was a bit startled at first, but then grew used to it and kissed him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. They quickly broke apart when they heard someone awe at the scene. Selena turned around and saw that it was Pit. He had a wide grin spread across his face.

"Palutena told me to come get you guys and when I do I see you two making out in the hallway?! Can't you two get a room or something?"

"Well we were going to," Selena teased. "But Pittoo-I mean Dark Pit just couldn't wait another second the minute he saw me." He narrowed his eyes at the dark angel.

"Pittoo! You dog you!"

"Hey, just wait a second!" he objected.

"Its fine," Pit interrupted. "I'll just tell Palutena that you two lovebirds are 'busy' and will come by later." Pit giggled and rushed down the hallway to where Palutena was while Pittoo chased him like an angry madman so that he can shut him up about that. Selena just stood there and rolled her eyes.

"Well…isn't this interesting." She made her way towards her room. "Now I can take a nap in peace."

Throughout the day as she was sleeping she didn't find her nap as pleasant as she thought it would be. Ever since she witnessed her own father committing suicide and her entire family getting killed by Medusa she got terrible nightmares about that. Selena knew that Medusa was long gone now, but during that evening still couldn't manage to go back to sleep again or even get over what happened to her family. She once again grew depressed just thinking about it. She got up from her bed in her long sky blue nightgown and felt embarrassed from what she was going to do now. She slapped herself on the forehead and lowered her head.

"Damn, I feel like a five year old doing this."

Selena quietly walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Pittoo's bedroom door. She put up her left hand to knock on the door, but then hesitated for a moment. She knew that it was getting late at night and it would be rude to wake him up, but at the same time it's not like he wouldn't be glad to see her. She has been in her room all afternoon after all. Selena lightly knocked on the door, but when there wasn't an answer she knocked a little harder. She heard some rummaging going on in the room and then the door opened. When Dark Pit saw her he wondered what she wanted, especially this late at night. He yawned and said grumpily,

"Hey Selena. What do you want?" She clasped her hands together and said timidly,

"Umm…I was just wondering…if…uh…I could spend the night in your room? Just this once." He looked really tired so it took a few seconds in order for him to process the information. He first had a surprised look on his face, but then narrowed his eyes at her and smirked.

"Oh I see how it is here. Sure, you're always welcome in my room." Selena then walked inside.

She saw that Dark Pit's walls in his room was painted black as well as having a good full sized bed towards the right side, by a big window. The room was a bit empty as usual and fairly clean. She made herself feel right at home while Dark Pit closed the door. Selena sat down on his bed with black sheets on them. He stopped smirking and made his way towards her.

"Hey Selena, are you still doing alright? Is that why you came?" She sadly nodded.

"Yeah, but I certainly fooled you guys good after I noticed that Palutena was trying to cheer me up. I didn't want anyone else to get worried about me. To be honest I still feel really depressed. Hope you don't mind if I stay the night."

"Not at all," he replied coolly. He yawned again. "I know its tough Selena, but you do have us after all." She felt touched by his words and smiled. "I think we should be going to bed now." They both laid down next to each other and crawled underneath the bed sheets. Dark Pit turned the lights off. Selena laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling for a long time until she started feeling drowsy. She looked over at the dark angel and saw that he was already half asleep. She turned over on her side towards him and snuggled up against Dark Pit. Selena began drifting off into a peaceful sleep with Palutena's words ringing in her head.

_This is your home Selena. This was your home all along. _


End file.
